Rogue
by Rob's hand monkey
Summary: This isn't 1920, alcohol has been available for a while. It is long over due and organized crime is about to evolve. In a world that revolves around the internet, it is time for old school gangsters to take advantage of endless possibilities, making more money than ever before. Meet Masen. The man who is about to make history by taking over organized crime, and going rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rogue_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _ **Masen**_

"Define Rogue."

"What do you prefer? The noun or the adjective?"

"Both," his expression lights up causing me to chuckle. I love playing this game with Jasper. The idea of believing that he will win this round is at the very least I can do to get his mind off her.

"That is easy, the noun would be defined as a dishonest, knavish person; scoundrel. Some would define the word as playfully mischievous like a child, but I disagree. There is nothing childlike or innocent that should be associated with this word. Children are brutally honest."

"I fully agree."

"Now for the adjective, it is defined as scandalous in nature, no longer obedient, belonging, or accepted and hence not controllable or answerable. A renegade if you will."

"Or a better example would be you Motherfucker," he grins and I laugh, "fuck you that I can't argue with that!"

When we pull up to the club, Jasper climbs out with me following behind him. We greet my head of my security team making a few gestures while shaking hands.

I move around my men taking my usual position. I am always the one leading them, no matter where the hell I go. I want no one in front of me when I enter an establishment. It is a pet peeve of mine. I am in charge, and everyone in the room will know it, when I am the one that walks in first. If you don't have the balls to put yourself out there, you shouldn't be in charge of an entire organization.

We bypass the long line as I give a quick nod to the doorman. He has already disconnected the crowd control rope, waiting for us to give us entry into the club.

I am tired of being so keyed up and anxious over the last few weeks. This evening out is my idea. I hope to accomplish a couple of things. First to let my men blow off some steam, relax and chill the fuck out. Second, to get Jasper laid.

Some all too willing female will more than happily jump at the chance to help me, help Jasper forget her. I just need to find someone to dance with him, show an interest, make sure he realizes that there are more than enough females out there all too willing to take her place and make him happy.

As we head into the club, I can tell we are pushing maximum capacity. I will have to say something before we get shut down. If the fire department shows up, by then it will be too late and the idea of that happening would mean a loss of profits. My father would expect someone to answer for it.

 _Totally not acceptable._

I stop at the bar and wait for Justin, the one manning the bar tonight. Once he sees me, he makes his way over. I lean over the counter and whisper shout in his ear over the loud music, "I want a head count!" he nods and relays the message to one of the others attending bar and I watch him move to get me what I want.

I make my way to my table, slide my ass in while those closest to me follow suit, Jasper sitting right beside me.

Angela is already poised and waiting to take our order. "The usual." I state, pulling out my phone as it vibrates in my pocket. I shut the damn thing down because I am taking the night off. Technically we don't take nights off in our line of work, but after the events over the last few weeks, and the fact that it is the first night we can relax without watching our backs, tonight's a night off that is well deserved. For my men, and myself.

I beat my hands on the table keeping time to the Imagine Dragons song, rocking my body along with it. It feels good to relax. I love music. Any kind of music. It didn't matter what genre, I collected and listened to anything I could get my hands on.

Coming here this evening was a good idea. It is nice to watch my men start to relax a little more, once they ordered their drinks.

I start to take in my surroundings, my eyes scanning over the dancers in the club.

 _ **Bella**_

The walls of the club vibrated when Dan Reynolds beat on his drum, then began belting out the lyrics to the hit song Radioactive.

I love Imagine Dragons, and I loved this fucking song.

The dance floor is getting a little too crowded for my liking, so instead of heading out there to dance, I choose to remain here next to my table. I let myself go and start to really get into the beat of the music. Hell, I don't need a dance partner, I got this.

A wave of goosebumps creeps over every inch of my skin while my body rocks and sways. I can't explain why. It isn't like I am cold. I am surrounded by more than enough heat. I wonder for a moment if I am about to come down with something. I feel perfectly fine, not understanding where the goosebumps are coming from? I shrug it off promising myself that I will take a couple of vitamin C's when I get back to hotel to fight off something if I am getting sick.

I continue to watch those on the dance floor and just enjoy the music.

Appearing at the top of the stairs is a group of men that stand out admist the crowd of club goers. The suits just didn't fit in with the clubs surroundings. The leader of the pack makes his way down the stairs with his entourage of black suits hot on his heels, and just like that, those on the dance floor magically part like the seas, as if God himself has cleared the path. The men that surround the one in the lead fan out a little as they make their way to the best table in the house.

I swear the atmosphere in the club shifts and I felt it with his presence. I mean really how could everyone not notice this guy somehow managed to possess the power to change an element like air?

Am I the only one that feels it? I look around and realize that I am not the only one watching them. He and his followers have the attention of everyone in this club. I am a little relieved I am not alone in this fascination.

I can't help but take in every detail of what _he_ is wearing. Black pants that mold to his form, a white shirt, black tie and I quickly take note that he is the only one in the group, that doesn't have on a suit jacket.

What I discovered is that I had no idea a pair of suspenders on a man, could look this incredibly sexy! Not to mention the way he wore his sleeves rolled halfway up his arms. He stood out, but in a very good way.

I recognize the way these men behave. They look rough, even if they are dressed in designer suits and gold jewelry. The six that flank the one leading are the equivalent of guard dogs doing their job and protecting their leader. I smile to myself and wonder could I be this lucky?

I try to make out their faces, but it is too dark in the club so I can't be certain. I will continue to observe until I know for sure. I watch as they approach their booth, and slid around to settle in the middle of it, while the others with him follow suit.

A server is there in a heartbeat ready to take their order. For anyone else it takes quite a while to get served on a night like tonight, and my suspicions about him may be correct.

He pulls out his cell phone, looks down and scrolls through it, then lays it down on his table, and starts to scan over the room. The minute I can see his face head on, I realize that I am right recognizing who he is, and I am just that fucking lucky tonight.

In the photographs I have seen him in, they really do not do him justice. Granted most of the photos are shot from afar, I take a minute to appreciate just how pretty he is in person. Men just don't look this pretty, but looking at Edward Masen would prove otherwise.

His hair...I mean really what a fucking hairstyle, and how long does it take him to get it like that? I mean...all I can say is that it looks so damn soft, thick, long, wavy, and full resting just above his shirt collar. When the lighting brightens up for a minute, I try to get a good idea of what color it would be called. The blends of colors he has are similar to the ones only nature could create, just like the purest of elements. A mixture of copper, bronze, and gold weaves through the strands highlighting it under the right conditions. I bet it looks amazing in the sun.

I sit here like some enchanted little girl who just spotted Prince fucking charming and his band of merry men who just happen to be gangsters.

Sadly I admit, I have a thing for men that have this look. They are my kryptonite, however, the pretty ones like him are either already spoken for, or are few and far between. They are usually older, on the heavy side, and not at all what I would go for.

He looks up at the server, places his order, and I cannot help but wonder what his voice is going to sound like. I can't even be sure that my tongue isn't hanging out wagging while I watch him as he drums on the table to the beat of the music.

He starts to scan over the room again as he takes in his surroundings. I know it is rude to stare but I can't seem to look away. I mean really, I am surprised I haven't had to wipe my mouth before I drool all over myself. I sit here and watch him look around the club, his body waving to the beat of the music when he is just about to look in my direction and I am about to look away but I just can't.

He passes over me and I admit, I am a little disappointed. Well so much for that though, it would have been nice to look into his eyes for a minute. At least I got to enjoy the eye candy for the brief fleeting moment. I grab my next shot off the table and throw it back, take a drink of my long island ice tea to chase it, and pick up where I left off.

The burn from the alcohol heats me up, from the inside out, and I can already feel how much more relaxed I am, since before I arrived. I close my eyes and really get into the music as if I am the only one here. I keep swaying to the beat.

I dance until the song ends, then bring my eyes back to the pretty one's table. A moment of panic hits me when I catch him looking over in this direction now. I wonder who he is watching and if it was me or not. I am waiting to see if he reacts as I stare back at him. He doesn't look away, looking at me from under his lashes. As if he isn't pretty enough, he now has this alluring look that is about to melt me where I stand. I honestly don't even think he is aware he is doing it until the left side of his lip curls up. The lights brighten over him, and I don't mistake that sexy half smirk of his.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I think the world just stopped spinning.

I finally break away from those penetrating eyes, desperate to take another drink, and try hard not to draw any more of his attention my way. Shit it feels like it is getting hotter in here. Maybe it is just me. I fan myself, taking a deep breath.

When I overhear the girls next to me, I am not surprised he has a fan club. They are giggling and swooning over the table that is overflowing in the testosterone department with all the males gathered around it and the pretty one in the center. I sort of laugh to myself wondering just how many women he has been with.

"Masen is looking this way."

"I know! God I so want to ride him like a cowgirl!"

 _I am sure if you get in line, he will let you too._

"Excuse me Miss. This is for you." my server sets down another Long Island Ice Tea.

"I didn't order this." I protest.

"It is taken care of." he turns and walks away, and I look around the club wondering who in the hell paid for a drink for me. Dread sinks in and I begin to worry I am going to have to deal with someone coming on to me.

I turn around and my eyes focus directly on him. I can't seem to stop doing this. He is like a fucking magnet.

Thankfully, he isn't looking this way, his focus is in the direction of the entrance of the club. I follow his gaze and watch what he is watching. There are at least another half a dozen men dressed like those he is sitting with, who now enter the club. They hit the stairs, then part ways, each heading in a different direction. I begin to worry that there is something about to go down. When you get a number of men like this into a confined space, something serious is about to happen.

There are alot of mafioso in this club at the moment and I am about to hightail it out of here.

The unnerving part is that one of those men has taken a position behind me near the wall. He is less than ten feet from my table and I survey taking note of the location of each one of them.

They were all wearing dark sunglasses and staring straight ahead. Well I at least, assume they are.

I return my eyes back to the table and watch the largest of the men on the end slide out. The next two follow suit and then Masen stands also. The large one is heading in the direction of the DJ booth, the other were listening to Masen as he appeared to giving orders. With his back to me, I have a moment to appreciate just how well his tailored pants fit him. He has a rather fine ass but I really need to keep my fucking head in the game.

 _Really Bella?_

The music suddenly lowers considerably. Out of nowhere the music ends abruptly. The DJ makes an announcement over the loud speaker asking everyone to clear the dance floor. I watch as Masen's suits herd the crowd along to clear it completely.

"Excuse me young lady." I jump when a voice spoke up from behind me scaring the ever loving shit out of me. It wasn't like me to lose focus on my surroundings, especially under the conditions I have managed to find myself in. I realize it is the man that had positioned himself closest to me.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He gives me an apologetic smile, and I can tell he means it. I hold my hand over my chest and look up at him. Before I get a chance to ask, he is explaining what he wants from me.

"Miss, I have orders that I am required to follow, I need to escort you down to the dance floor. Please if you will come with me," He holds out his arm expecting me to just take it and go with him.

"Look, I really don't want to dance, I appreciate the offer, but no thank you."

"Please sweetheart, I am just doing my job, and right now, my Boss is watching me and waiting for me to bring you down to the dance floor. I assure you, nothing bad will happen, I think he just wants to dance with you."

I narrow my eyes, shake my head and hiss under my breath. This is not keeping a low profile and I want to punch him in the junk for calling me out like this. I should be angry his soldier is trying to lay a guilt trip on me, but now I am curious as hell.

 _Does he have any idea who I am._

 _No. It can't be possible. There is no way. Only one way to find out._

"Fine, but you lead, I follow." I demand and he nods. I fall behind him down to the dance floor where I discover that I am the only one standing here. If he wanted to dance with me where the fuck is he? This all suddenly makes me nervous. This bad. So bad.

I am standing here, the center of attention and I haven't the slightest clue what is going on.

When off to the side he glides towards me, light on his feet as if he is walking on air.

The lighting in the entire club dims, a soft spotlight comes on above me, placing me front and center in front of the entire club. This is bad. The pretty one moves in closer, and closer and if I said he was pretty before from a distance, pretty doesn't come close.

 _He is fucking stunning._

When the music starts I seriously do not believe my ears. Was he serious or kidding me with this fucking song?

I watch his hand move towards me, slide around to settle low on my back, his hold tightening as he pulls me into him. The movement is fucking smoother than smooth.

Sly.

I will give him that much when I end up with his leg between my thighs, and our hips are the only part of our bodies that are making any contact. He holds his upper body away from me, staring at me with the most penetrating green eyes I have ever seen. I am quite literally dumbstruck.

He begins to sway his hips to the beat of the music moving me with him. He bends his knees slightly, taking me down a little with him, still swaying his hips back and forth while moving us back up. Our hips are the only part of our bodies that is moving, nothing else. He circles around and then back up again leading me completely. My body has never moved in this way and it follows his lead as he moves it for me. I am elated that he is the one taking control, not to mention relieved, because I am not good at dancing with another person. The way he has me moving this way, then that way with him, is sexy as hell and I swear his eyes are growing heavier, still giving me that little half smirk.

Holy fucking hell could he move. He has the hips of a God, as he rocks my body with his, and I let him do whatever he wants with me.

I stare at him the entire time, while those around the club disappear, not even a thought in my head as his hips circulated to the beat of the music while he is pressing his thigh harder between my legs. If he keeps this up the liklihood of me about to have an orgasm is inevitable.

Then he leans in and whispers, "What's your name beautiful?"

His voice made me whimper.

Yes you heard me right. Whimper. Like a fucking baby.

He pulls back waiting for me to answer.

I can't even think straight, let alone form a cohesive sentence! I just stare at him.

His smirk grows a little more, "If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?" he is teasing me now playfully, and I realize I need to say something.

"Isabella….I mean...B..Bella." I stutter.

"Masen." He sways his hips grinding into me, he dips me, then spins me around and begins to lip sync to one lines from the song.

His eyes paralyze me and I realize that I have to get out of here right now, but I can't seem to get my legs to do what I want. I watch his lips repeat the words and if he keeps doing what he is doing, he is damn sure going to get what he wants.

 _I wanna kiss you all over, and over again…_

RobsHandMonkey


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the awesome reviews and all the offers to help edit this monster! I truly appreciate it!

I want to thank BeLyndaSmith for making this look pretty and presentable! She did an awesome job!

Now...some answers to all those questions you all asked...

Get ready for this shit right here...I love this freaking chapter and damn I really love Bella I think more than Edward for once in everything I have written! grins...

* * *

Rogue

Chapter 2

Masen

My fingers glide over the ivory leaving a sweet melody in their wake. I love this piece only because I wrote it. It is calming and for today, this is what we need under the most strenuous of circumstances.

By the time I am done playing, the world's most dangerous men will all have converged into this one room.

Today, this meeting is men in this room are more nervous than usual for several reasons, but there is one reason in particular that stands out like a white elephant in the room.

Charles Swan will be joining today's meeting.

The former Boss, Aro Volturi, of "The Commission" suffered a heart attack a few days ago. We are here today to appoint a new Boss among Bosses to fill his position, and although Charles Swan will be here, he will not be one of those that is in the running.

If I had the sense to fear anyone, I suppose he would be the person I should be worried about. My father worries that my lack of fear is going to be the thing that gets me killed. I have no intention of dying any time soon.

The Italian families that "ran the streets" of New York territories, have been in charge of the streets since the 1920's, and up until a few weeks ago, that all changed. Something big went down, and no one saw it coming. It sent a shock wave through the community of organized crime.

All five Italian families had been hit, and when I mean all, I mean ALL. Not only did they hit the five families in the streets, their homes, and their places of business, they went abroad and hit their homelands. While families were targeted here, they were also taken out, clear around the world leaving no one behind.

We have come to the conclusion that since there has been no contact made by anyone that would lead us to believe otherwise, that the families are dead.

Up until a few nights ago, we had no idea who was doing all the killing.

We hold to a code of silence, however, we do follow strict rules when it comes to the integrity of our families, the Bosses, made men and the associates. _A hit_ , or murder, of a "made" man had to be approved by the leadership of his family, or retaliatory hits would be made, possibly inciting a war. In a state of war, a hit on a Boss had to be approved by the Commission and someone had gone rogue and cleaned house without prior approval.

These men were the foundation of our organization. They wrote the rules and always provided for their families on down the line. Now, it appears the Italians are on the endangered species list, if not extinct.

Whoever was responsible for this would have to answer for their crimes, but their ability to clean house left no one to retaliate. All they have to worry about is the Commission and the recent death of our Boss has presented a problem, as there is no one governing the board.

Then, out of nowhere, the remaining families that run territories in different cities were sent a letter. The letter stated simply that there was a new Mob Boss in the New York Territories.

Charles Swan announced his takeover and stated that he wanted to be present for the appointing of the new Boss.

We now had a name to hold accountable for the actions that went down in New York, and if I had anything to say about it, the man was going to pay with his life.

That was until last night, when Charles Swan paid an unannounced visit to my father and grandfather in our family home, of all places. When I found out, I was livid. It took three men to get me to calm down, and not kill the soldiers that were supposed to be protecting my family's home.

To make this a little more clear, my father, Edward Masen, Sr, and my grandfather, Anthony Masen, are two of the oldest gangsters still living from the old days. This takes my grandfather back before the times of prohibition. He is the oldest living original Mobster to date, when he turns 103 years old next month.

At some point Charles arrived at the family home, managed to convince not only the soldiers, but my father as well, to let him visit with them to discuss the situation. In doing this, he only proved to me how cunning and sly he can be. He sat down with the only two men that still had more respect and power, than any other associate out there. He knew they could still call the shots even though they no longer held positions as leaders. Apparently, Charles felt that if he spoke to them, he could get them to convince the newly appointed Boss of the commission, not to prosecute whoever it was that had taken out all those families.

I wished to God I had been there, but sadly, I took the night off. It was a first for me and what was even more stupid was that I shut my phone off when my father tried to call me to get me to come home. I have no one to blame but myself for that mistake, along with the other mistake I made last night.

 _Dancing with her._

The memory of last night still plays in my head and I scowl to myself, pushing it back out.

Back to what I was saying...don't get me wrong, I have nothing but the utmost respect for my father, but being the Don of my family now, I really wish I had been there. For reasons unknown to me, my father, as well as my grandfather, both agree that they would back up Charles Swan's decision to clean house and take over the New York territory.

With the commission without a leader, my father has the right to make that call, and so Charles Swan is about to show up at his first sit down with the commission, where the remaining families will vote for a new Boss.

The prospective candidates are, Caius, who represents the Volturi family, Carlisle, for the Cullen family, William, for the Black family and myself, for the Masen family.

As the conference room begins to fill up, I can feel the tension in the atmosphere. The head of each family is accompanied by his underboss, and his consigliere.

For the sake of everyone involved, before they enter the room they are expected to relinquish their weapons at the door.

I continue to play, stroking the keys as I sit at the piano far off in the corner of the room. No one dares to approach me while I play and I am fine with that. I let the last note linger in the air before I finally stand up. I button the front of my jacket, pick up my glass of Patron, then head over to stand next to Carlisle. I can already see his mind working, clearly assessing the mood of those around us.

I opt to see how well I can read him. I lean in and whisper, "Something amiss?"

He just stands next to me watching, not looking in my direction as he studies everyone. "Not that I can tell, but it never hurts to be sure." he smirks and puts his hands in his pockets continuing to watch.

"Swan hasn't arrived." I state.

He turns to me and there is this odd gleam in his eye when he comes back with, "Actually, Masen, he has. I just saw him exiting his car outside. He should be coming in soon, he just needed to help someone out of the car."

I don't like the cocky smirk he is giving me when I turn to look at him, confused by what he just said. Why would he be needing to help anyone out of the car?

.

"Excuse me, but would you mind elaborating on that?" I quirk a brow up at him, waiting.

The smirk only grows a little bigger, the gleam in his eye even brighter, and I wonder what's up with him. He looks away, like he is remembering a dream or something off in the distance. "The most gorgeous, longest pair of legs I have ever seen on a woman, and I have seen a lot of women in my lifetime. I tell you, Masen, if she is his trophy wife, he sure in the hell knows how to pick them! Beautiful beyond words, I tell you."

My jaw drops. It takes me a minute to recover and when I do I am not in the least bit impressed! "Women are not supposed to be here, we are not entertaining goomahs either! This is a very private meeting, so what the fuck is he thinking?" I hiss.

Carlisle shrugs and says, "He's new, remember? He may not know the rules yet, Masen, but I'm sure you will take it up with him before we start."

Just then the air shifts in the room, the low murmuring of voices comes to an abrupt halt and you could hear a pin drop when the sound of a female's heels clicking on the hardwood floor grow closer and closer, turning the heads of all these men toward the approaching sound and the door.

My eyes are trained there, as well. Then, as if he owned the damned place, Charles Swan waltzed into the room, with the last person I ever expected to see, wrapped around his arm.

"Hello, gentleman," he has a gleam in his eye and a smart-ass smirk on his lips, looking like the proudest motherfucker, ever.

It takes an incredible amount of self-control to not react to this situation. I can't honestly explain how I manage to avoid showing any reaction, other than the most important one at the moment. I don't have to look to know that Carlisle is now watching me, while waiting for my initial reaction. He was with us last night, so he knows.

I manage to pull it off, seemingly unaffected, but deep down I am fucking blazing, pissed beyond words.

What I don't expect is the comment he makes with humor in his tone. "Now would be a good time to show some of those stellar leadership skills you have here, Masen. You get to handle that," he claps me on the back and moves to take his seat, and I can hear a low chuckle in his throat.

 _Motherfucker._

Thankfully, for whatever reason, she is avoiding eye contact with me. If I had known, there is no way in fuck I would have done what I did with a the wife of a Boss. Knowing it would be a reason to get iced. As angry as I am though, I stuff it down and try to compose myself. I straighten my tie and walk over to the table. Setting my glass down, I pull my chair out from between my father and my grandfather, and then make the choice to remain standing to address the issue right away.

"If you all will be seated, I think I need to address something before we start." As everyone takes their seat, I fight with everything I have to not let my eyes wander down her legs. But what she is wearing makes that damn near im-fucking-possible!

Once the room is quiet, I turn my attention to Charles. "I mean no disrespect, here, Swan, and I do fully understand that you are new and I am keeping that in mind. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Edward Anthony Masen, I will be conducting the meeting this evening. With that, I need to address you without you taking any offense. This is a highly confidential meeting and the invitations clearly stated that the heads of families, and their first and second in command are on the guest list. None of us brought our wives with us, as you can see." I wave my hand around the room to emphasize my point.

I look over at Bella, with whom I had a very brief introduction last night. She is the most fucking, gorgeous female, sitting next to him. Dressed to kill in a pinstriped outfit that showed more skin than than it covered, but the style is the classiest looking outfit I have ever seen a woman wear.

As much as I wanted to have her sit here and look pretty for me, I couldn't allow it.

He nods and holds out his hands as if to surrender, saying, "There is none taken, Masen. By all means, I would like to introduce you all to Isabella Swan. She is my underboss, my second in command, and my beloved daughter."

The collective gasp in the room was painfully loud, and low voices murmured among the men seated around the table.

I manage to pull off acting totally unaffected by the announcement. My eyes shift to her, but this time she is looking right at me with her right brow lifted up high, her eyes scan up and down as if she is appraising me.

I tilt my head to the side, wondering if this was some sort of a joke, at first. But I manage to hold my tongue and compose myself.

We are in a very volatile position at the moment. None of us is armed, but that doesn't mean that somewhere in this room there isn't a weapon that could inevitably put her in danger. It makes me extremely uneasy and I have no idea why.

I take a minute to decide how to proceed before I finally ask, "Interesting, do you mind if I ask you both a couple of questions?" I meet his eyes once again.

"By all means, ask away." he gestures with his hands opening his arms welcoming anything I have to ask.

"I truly mean no disrespect toward your lovely daughter, but I have to wonder, does your organization run similar to, say, other organizations?"

"No worries." She says casually and steps up to the table, lays down her small clutch purse and steps back to slide her arm through her father's once again, "Allow me, Daddy."

She begins speaking, in a matter of fact tone.

"Considering I don't really know how yours runs, I can state that I think the general idea is the same. As for how long I have been under Daddy, I will say, roughly five years. I have moved up the ranks, just as you all probably have your rankings. I am just like anyone else here, but Daddy taught me how to be a self-made woman. I know that it might sting a little to have a female claim such a title, but I don't particularly care about anyone's ego here. I don't know any of you but I have to warn you, if you don't like it, get over it, because I am not going anywhere. I am fully aware that this may seem awkward for most all of you, but again, I don't particularly care how uncomfortable I make you feel. I know my job..." her eyes have been meeting with each member as she speaks and when she emphasizes the last part, she is looking directly at me. "and I do it well. Otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here. Now, is there anything else you would like to know? How many shipments I have hijacked, debts I may have collected, cars I have stolen, drug dealers I control, or rats I have flushed out? Or would my own personal tally of body count be of interest to you?"

She flashes me the most condescending smile I have ever seen and I suddenly become aware of how aroused I am.

It pisses me right the fuck off because this is truly impossible to believe. She is bullshitting. She has to be.

I can't seem to stop myself and call her out on it.

"I am very interested in the body count, Miss Swan, is it?" I question, gripping on to the back of my chair tightly. But I can feel the way I am looking at her, trying to appear amused by it all.

She looks over at her father, who is beaming like a motherfucker and begins to spout off numbers. "When we started with the Russians, my numbers were low, but then again I was still wet behind the ears, so to speak, 103 kills. After that I excelled. 385 Cubans in Florida, 75 Mexican mafia members in California, those of which I am not completely finished with, and my all time greatest achievement, 63% of the Cosa Nostra. I can't really take credit for the ones abroad, though I did orchestrate it."

I stand here staggered, dumbfounded, speechless. You fucking name it.

"Is there anything else, Mr...uh? What is his name again, Daddy?" she turns to her father and asks, with the most innocent expression on her face.

"Masen, honey, Edward Masen." He smiles and winks at her.

"Masen from Chicago, right?" she turns slowly to look at me, questioning.

"Edward Anthony Masen and yes, Chicago, which is where you are right now. In _my_ territory." I suddenly snap out of my shock to remember who the hell I am and remind her where she is.

She smiles with a little gleam in her eyes, her voice soft, "Right, your territory. Understood."

Then she fucking winked at me.

"Son, we need to get this meeting underway," my father interrupts me.

"Yes, we do." Someone else chimes in, though I have no idea who.

We stared at one another for a beat too long before I finally give in. I wave my hand inviting them to take their seats. I swear I can hear chuckling from different parts of the room and if I find out who it is, I will slit their fucking throat.

Once everyone is settled in we begin to discuss the funeral arrangements of Aro, our former Boss of all Bosses. I tried to make eye contact with everyone in the room as I spoke to them, but she somehow always managed to draw my attention back to her. Shifting in her chair that is pulled away from the table just enough to let everyone in the room see her crossed long-ass legs, bouncing her foot as she listens carefully to others in the room. Her hands are folded in her lap and the bustier she is wearing only seems to lift her cleavage up even higher. Her perfect tits about to spill out over top of the low-cut pinstriped bustier she wears. I can't get over this outfit she has on. It is un-fucking-real. It has to be custom made. A short pinstriped skirt to match the bustier, and long,bare-skinned legs, leading to a pair of black stilettos.

I look over at her father and wonder how she came from Charles. I will never know, considering he is so rough looking. They do have the same dark brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes but his are a little darker and more menacing, not to mention the really ugly mustache that annoys the hell out of me for some reason.

He seems more like a roughneck than a Don, but the creature he created, sitting next to him... she is straight up deadly in the looks department. A gorgeous, long brown mane of hair, with curls resting this way and that way all around her bare shoulders, flawless skin, and fuck, her legs are out of this fucking world. I try hard not to stare but it was hard to keep my eyes from wandering back over to her.

She leans over and whispers in Charles' ear and her eyes meet mine while her lips move.

I watch her, outright; about to call her out on being rude while Alec is discussing the final details of the funeral.

She turns to Alec, then leans over to him, puts her hand on the back of his and said, "I am so sorry for your loss," and she squeezed it. Alec's eyes are on her hand where she is touching him and he frowns for a moment before he composes himself and nods in her direction.

"Next order of business." I nod in Felix's direction and he stands up and hands out the ballots; main reason we are all here.

Each head of the family gets one ballot. They lean in and discuss the choices between their two top people and then one by one stand up and walk over to the table and drop their ballot in the box.

I am the last one to vote and return to my seat, unfasten my jacket and just when I was about to sit down I catch her staring at me. She looks away quickly but it is too late.

I smirk to myself and turn to face Felix as he begins pulling out the cards one by one, reading them off.

Edward Masen

Caius Volturi

Edward Masen

Edward Masen

Edward Masen

This surprises me. This means that Charles Swan voted for me.

"Edward, will you stand up and approach the table."

I stand, walk over and wait next to Felix.

He leans down, picks up a pen and signs five documents, one for each family, naming me as the Boss of the Commission, then hands the pen to me. I sign each one and hand him back the pen.

I turn and begin to remove my jacket, laying it on the table and loosen my tie, unbutton my shirt, remove my cuff links, slide my arms out of my shirt and lay it all down neatly on the table.

I turn around, meeting her eyes first, which are perusing my body like I am a slab of meat on display for her to ogle.

I crack my neck, flex my arms, and brace myself for the branding. I take a deep breath, staring straight ahead now, focused on the mirror and my own reflection. My muscles are taut as I wait for the intense burn I know is coming.

The sound is more disturbing than the heat. The sizzling of my skin makes my hair stands up at the back of my neck. As quickly as the iron is applied, it is removed again, replaced with a cool spray of water. I am biting so hard on my back molars I am surprised I don't crack one.

Not gonna lie. It fucking burns, but the brand is there.

I turn around and nod at Felix, holding out the palm of my hand. He turns to nod at Demetri, who stands at the door and enters the room with a dagger in his hand, passing it to Felix.

He positions the blade and makes one long slice across my palm, I turn it sideways, close my fist around it and let the blood drip down onto the decree that gives me the power.

I am both thrilled and terrified, yet remain calm and in control

Felix hands me a towel that I grip in my fist and I return to stand next to my seat, sans shirt because there is no way I am putting anything on that will hinder the healing process of my brand.

My eyes travel around the room and I nod at each family, thanking them for their support and confidence that I can do the job.

Caius seems to be the only one who isn't happy about this. His assumptions that he would be the one has him fighting back his anger, while sadly attempting to be somewhat cordial about it.

My eyes land on her. I am fascinated by the fact that she is sucking her bottom, lip staring into nothing, a gleam in her eye.

I am dying to know what she is thinking.

The meeting is adjourned, and I shake hands with family heads as they leave and reclaim their weapons.

I reach out, shake Charles' hand reluctantly, but I have to do so for appearance's sake. I am not happy about the fact that he doesn't have to answer for his crimes, but apparently I will find out why soon enough, since my father has arranged a private meeting with myself, my grandfather and Charles. I turn to his daughter. She holds her hand out and I take it surprised, by her firm shake and the sensation that passes between us the moment our skin makes contact.

 _Interesting._

Then, without any forethought, I turn her hand, bringing it up to my lips, and kiss the back of it before letting it go. Her eyes are locked on my bare chest and I can't help but smirk a little.

"I still have my upbringing, and my mother gets the credit for my well-mannered nature on how to treat a lady. Well, lady/assassin, it's a fine line, really."

When my eyes move back to her father's, he has this all-knowing smirk on his lips, leans in and whispers, "That is my little girl, Masen, and if you think _her_ body count is high, you may want to consider this for a moment; _I_ am the one who taught her everything she knows." His tone is serious.

I almost want to laugh.

He takes her arm and turns to escort her out of the room. I stare out the door and watch them approach the station where the weapons were left.

Charles Swan opens his jacket and slides in two Glock nines into his holster, a Sig Sauer semi-auto behind his back. He straightens his jacket and I wait to see what she collects.

He takes her arm again and she smiles up at him as he leads her out of the estate, all the while whispering in his ear, making him laugh.

I step out of the room and now stand at the front door, watching.

"What's the verdict?" Carlisle says, standing next to me and I watch Swan open the door for his daughter as she climbs in the back of, of all vehicles, a Guardian.

A car that could be considered death proof.

It strikes me odd that she isn't armed in any way but her mode of transportation is an impenetrable car.

Odd indeed.

"Call Zafrina, I want to know everything about the Swan family, dating back to his great-grandparents."

RobsHandMonkey

* * *

grins wider...and there it is...but you just wait...Masen...isn't going to know what hit him!

Throws her head back laughing with the most vengeful sinister laugh...my Edwards are sitting over my shoulder shaking their heads and mumbling...Glad I ain't that motherfucker!

Bwhaahahaha...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the awesome reviews...and thank you BeLynda for helping me work out some details...

I have no patience and I am posting without editing...my bad...but I am like on a roll and I really don't want to slow down...

I am already working on four...

Rogue

Chapter 3

Masen

I watch Carlisle close the door behind him.

I continue to pace wincing from the pain. My back still feels like it is still being branded, except you can add an intense throbbing to searing hot pain on top of.

The branding is done for a reason. It all started with me actually, and I am the first one to do it. Moving into the more advanced age of technology, I thought it would be best that we require that the Boss of Bosses, who steps into the role be marked. This way there is no mistake in case they go missing. The only way it identifies us if we are in fact in tact enough to be identifiable should someone take us out. If we become a meal for sharks, or fish food, then that theory is tossed out the window but there is another important reason. We need to know if they ever make it into the database of any government agency. Since people are identified by the marks on their body, this one will stand out and can easily be searched. A branding is not as common as a tattoo so it would be very easy to search with the right keywords and access to the systems.

"I need a fucking pain pill." I hiss at Carlisle.

"I will see what I can do."

I glare at him for such a ridiculous reply. What I expect to hear is, "Whatever you need Masen," and for his ass to get right on it.

"We have drug dealers all over the damn city, get me something right fucking now!" I snarl.

I know I am being an ass, but at the moment, I am not in the best of moods, and not just because of the pain.

He holds his hands up as if to surrender, "Alright, I am on it." he pulls his cell phone out and walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

I feel like I got bested by a fucking female. In my line of work, females have never held a position in the organization, other than arm candy. Don't get me wrong, I am all down for equality, but this just isn't any female. It's her. The one that out of room full of half dressed females, dancing and drinking, she is the only one that stood out over all of the rest. She caught my attention. The one that seems to affect me in ways I can't explain.

I wasn't even looking to hook up with anyone. I have plenty of females I could choose from without going to a meat market. I was there for Jasper, and to relax. But then she happened and I lost myself in her. I can't say why or how it happened. I just know it did.

Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, she fucking bolts on me. She says she is going to ladies room, only to sneak out of the fucking club after our dance.

Who does that?

Okay I admit it, yeah my ego is a little bruised, so the fuck what! Sue me, just because I am a cold blooded killer, doesn't mean I don't have a fucking heart like any other human being out there. I am not the living dead for christ sakes! I push that memory back to the far recesses of my mind for now.

I stand here staring at my father and grandfather.

"That went motherfucking….swimmingly." I glower at them both.

"You need to watch your tone young man," my grandfather warns.

I laugh. "You can't say that to me now. I am not a teenager! I am the Don of this family!"

"Don't let this position go to your head grandson." he wags his finger at me and I remember my place.

"Grandfather, I apologize. I am just upset. Did this meeting you two had with Swan give you any idea that his daughter was his underboss?"

My father shakes his head no, "He informed us that he hadn't done it alone that he had someone that had skills no one else in the world possessed, and emphasized his point that he had help. He never once mentioned his daughter's involvement. We are just as shocked as you are."

"So, the burning question I have is, why are we still here? If they can wipe out five families both here and abroad, why in the hell are we still here along with the other families? Why spare us and not take over everything? It makes no sense."

"It will soon enough Masen."

I slam my fist down on the conference table hard while shouting, "No! That will never happen again! Do you hear me?! I will NEVER be blindsided like that! Tell me now. I didn't appreciate that surprise, and I am lucky that the rest of those don't see me as a fool! You want my respect, then I expect a little in return! I am not letting it go to my head, but I am the Boss, and as such I expect to get the respect you would show anyone that holds this position!"

"Fair enough Edward." My grandfather says nodding.

Just then the door opens and Carlisle walks in with a glass of water and a pill, holding it out to me.

"Thank you." I take it turning it over in my hand, "I hope this doesn't knock me out." I groan tossing the percocet in the back of my throat and chase it with water.

I pull out a chair, flip it around, straddle it and sit down, allowing Carlisle to attend to putting ointment on my back to help the healing process.

I wince and bite down on my back teeth when he touches it.

"FUCK!" I shout out, glaring at the floor.

"What is the meeting going to be about, please. I need to know."

"Fine, I was going to let Swan be the one to explain it to you since he did such a good job of presenting it to your grandfather and I , but you are right son, I should be the one to tell you." my father says.

He is now pacing in front of me and I wait.

"Your request to have Zafrina look into their background was already in the works. I ordered her to do it after they left last night. I am getting information back slowly, but it seems there is a huge gap in the progression of Swan's life. It suggests that something is being kept hidden and you know what that means. I do know that he was in the military, and that is a red flag that we need to stay mindful of. I am not suggesting we let our guard down and trust them fully, but I do believe that it would be in our best interest to at least hear him out and consider this plan of his. Eventually we will discover what is missing in his personal files." my father says.

"My hunch grandson, is that he is not a man to get into any unnecessary conflict with." my grandfather states. This surprises me because Anthony Masen is not afraid of anyone. He never has been.

"I will take that into consideration," I agree, waiting for one of them to continue.

"After watching her this afternoon, I am inclined to believe she doesn't carry a weapon for a good reason. If I were a betting man, I would put money on her ability to kill a man with her bare hands. The young lady isn't a liar. She is too confident in her claims. Her beauty alone is one hell of a deadly weapon and it makes idiots like us males vulnerable. Think about that for a minute, before you discount her."

"Point taken," I hiss, "so, what you are saying that if there is any truth in their claims, what do we do next? It will take a lot to convince me that anyone male or female can pull something this big off."

"Do not doubt her son, I mean it, that is exactly the attitude that can, and will get you killed. Once we know what is in the timeline and gap of his history, we will be able to decide from there."

I shake my head and marvel at my father. "Just because she is female father, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to do to her, what we do to the rats we flush out."

"Masen, you just took over the entire dance floor of a club and put her in the middle of it and showed her attention you have never shown a woman before, are you going to tell me that now, you can and would break her kneecaps, leave her in a rat infested house to become a meal for the vermin?" Carlisle questions me, while giving me a look that suggests he wouldn't believe anything I say next.

I walk towards him, stop merely inches in front of his face, our noses nearly touch. I stare him directly in the eye to drive in my point, "No enemy is off limits female or not and I am more convinced the Swan's are not our allies."

"As I was saying, Swan is on a mission of his own and I honestly don't think he is leaving much out. I don't trust him, but I have to say I respect him son, simply because he says that tonight he is not going to leave out anything when he presents the rest of his 'big plan' to us. They are not done taking over." My father adds.

I turn towards him, as he spoke that last sentence causes me to stiffen. "What do you mean?"

"Swan can't handle his next takeover alone. He needs an army, we have the numbers, he also needs a well managed family with members who have experience in certain areas. The Black family and their large numbers of street fighters, the Volturri and their various connections and ties to government officials, and more importantly you son. The Boss with the knowledge and skills no one else has and who is brave enough to change the way we operate."

"Who is their target?"

"They have started work on taking over Los Angeles."

My mouth hangs open, "That is, suicide! The gangs there lack code of honor, no one follows any rules, it is not controlled by any single entity. In that part of the world it is every man for themselves, endless random violence and their loyalty to even their own is for shit. That city has never been under any one that holds all the control! There are too many who think they are in charge not to mention the strong hold the cartel has over the drug trade. Then you have the rampant corruption in the police department. There is no way..."

"Swan wants our help to take all of them down. Leaving no one alive. He is also targeting the higher ranking officials that have created fortresses in their compounds down south of the border."

"This is beyond fucking insane! He is planning on taking out the Cartel? Those bastards shoot first and ask questions after the fact! It is a self imposed death sentence if we join them in that!"

"You heard her Edward, she has already started, so far it seems like she is getting off to a great start."

"And so we are just supposed to accept them into our world after what they have done, not to mention join them in their quest for self-destruction?" I ask looking at them in utter disbelief.

"If anything Edward, we have everything to gain by hearing them out. We need to understand them, don't you think?" my father suggests

He has a valid point.

I am still shocked beyond words and frighteningly curious as to how they think they can do it.

Doubtful they can pull this off.

"We consider it neutral territory." My father argues as he pulls out his chair.

"Not to mention, a place they have the advantage over, since they suggested it." I disagree.

"In my own restaurant? Really son?" He looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"They suggested it. Did you not see the Godfather?" I smirk, pulling out the chair at the head of the table that sits now in the middle of the restaurant.

He rolls his eyes and I have to laugh a little at the absurdity of it. "I guess we will know if Swan makes a move to go take a piss," I take my seat.

My father shakes his head muttering, "Sometimes I question if you are of my own flesh and blood."

"Aw come on it is funny!" I look over to see my grandfather chuckling to himself as he settles in his seat next to my father.

Maria comes out with our drinks. The woman already knows our usual, and I find her attention to detail, a nice touch on her part. I will make damn sure to tip her well for excellent service later.

We are meeting Swan at my father's restaurant this evening. Vince's spaghetti house is a little place he opened up that originated in some city in Southern California. He insists on eating there every time he goes to LA, but it wasn't enough. It cost him a small fortune to have the owners of that place provide the same menu as the one on the other side of the world. The sauce is an old family recipe that is handed down from generation to generation. I admit though, it is good fucking shit they serve here. I have never eaten spaghetti anywhere else since he opened this place. I wasn't fond of the name but the original owners insisted it be Called Vinces just like the original one located on the West Coast.

The restaurant of course is closed for the night, strictly for the purpose of this meeting. We don't have to wait long before my father makes his way to the door to let Swan in. What surprises me is that he isn't alone.

I stand up and wait for them to approach. "Edward Masen." Swan says holding out his hand. I compose myself stepping into my role and respond with a firm grip as we shake hands. "Swan." I nod.

Neither of us shows any weakness towards the other. He moves on to greet my father and grandfather as well and I face his daughter now.

"Miss Swan, I didn't realize you would be here as well." I glance over at her father who just flashes a smirk.

"I keep nothing from my daughter Masen."

I take in the outfit she is wearing and I find it amusing at the very least. She has an affinity for black and white pinstriping. I wonder if she isn't mocking it, in some odd way. Either way, she wears it well. Who am I to judge?

When she holds out her hand gesturing for me to shake with her, I make a quick decision on how to proceed. I can't help but wonder if she is testing me. To see if I will consider her an equal or to see if I repeat my action like before when I kissed the back of her hand.

I go with the theory that if she thinks I find her equal, then she will feel a little more comfortable. I shake it and that strange buzz that sparks when our skin makes contact is unnerving.

 _I wonder if she feels that too, or is it just me?_

I wave for them to take their seats and call for Maria to get them something to drink.

"Can I just say that it is nice to not have to relinquish my weapons at the door." Charlie states nodding at me taking his seat.

I let my gaze look off into nowhere and mutter just under my breath, 'valar morghulis', believing that he won't have any idea what I am referring to.

"Game of Thrones fan?" his mustache twitches.

I narrow my eyes at him and his daughter laughs, loudly. All of our eyes are trained on her when she says, "Why am I not surprised a bunch of gangstaz watch the one most violent tv show there is on television?"

Her father comes back, "What? It is a great show!"

Sadly, I can't dispute that. It is the only thing I actually watch. I am not one for Television. "I agree." the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. This just got too casual all of a sudden.

Maria returns with their drinks and my father gives her instructions, "Maria bring them whatever they want off the menu."

I wonder for a moment if they are going to accept the offer to dine with us. Once again they surprise me by ordering a plate of spaghetti each.

How in the hell can they be so trusting?

That is, when Charlie begins to speak.

"My daughter and I would like to address you Edward, as the Boss, we want to offer our apologies to you. We were made aware by your father here, that we didn't go through the proper channels before we made our move on the territories of New York. Had we of known that there was a hierarchy that went above the five families, I can assure you, we would have followed the rules. We meant no disrespect to you or any of those in your organization."

"I agree with my father, we are sorry." her soft voice causes me to turn my gaze on her, because it was the most sincerest sounding apology I have ever heard. I had to see the expression that went with it. Strangely, I believed her. It was as genuine as the one she had offered Alec about Aro.

I glance over in the direction of my father and give him the look before I address Swan.

"You came out of nowhere, you muscled your way into something before you knew what you were doing. I don't know what to make of you Swan. All I know is that if you are going to pull a stunt like you did, I would think that you would have taken the time to find out what you were getting yourself into. If it weren't for my father and grandfather asking I hear you out, I would have executed you the minute you entered the conference room. You are lucky that I respect my elders and respected their request. I must warn you now though, just because my father and grandfather have asked for me to be here, doesn't mean I don't have the intention of still following through if I find there is still good reason. Might I add that your daughter here would technically fall under our oath that women and children are off limits. However, with the skills your daughter claims to possess, I have to make it known she is the exception to that rule. So, let me make myself perfectly clear so there is no misunderstanding from this moment on, if you need to address anyone in this organization, it will be me. Not my father, or grandfather. Yes they are men of honor who have held high positions in the commission, but neither of them have held the power nor the position that I now have. Is that crystal clear?" I don't blink staring him down. His eyes remain steady and unphased as well. I can't bother to look at his daughter because I am directing my demand at Swan personally.

He finally gives a slight nod, his eyes moving over to his daughters and I quickly glance over at her as well. They are sharing a pointed look at one another and if I were to guess, she looks a little put out by my little speech. Too fucking bad.

"Fair enough, agreed Isabella?" he asks her.

I raise my brow up a little surprised he is asking anything of her.

"It wasn't optional." I am already up on my feet, before either of them have a chance to respond.

I have both my weapons out and both guns, now pointed at the both of them, I see his mustache twitch and her hands are nowhere to be seen. I realize my mistake and wait for her to shoot me from under the table. To my surprise she says in a clear concise voice, "Agreed."

A few seconds later I relax, return both guns into my holsters, and sit back down throwing back my patron in one swallow. My adrenalin is flowing and my heart is fucking racing, but I do what I have to and show no emotion.

Maria comes out with our meal setting down plates in front of us. I however am no longer hungry.

"You claimed your territory. I am going to let you keep it for now. Explain to me what this brilliant plan of yours is that you want to put the rest of my organization at risk. I am curious as to what your plan is and why you think you deserve help from my family."

He nods in his daughter's direction and I lock eyes with her. I can see the hint of anger boiling behind her brown eyes. I don't fucking care. Get mad baby, this isn't your fucking rodeo. It is mine. I hold my ground as we sit here staring at one another.

She finally relents and it is far easier than I thought as she glances down at her plate, moving her food around. She gives a wistful look at her fork and for that split secod , I wonder if she is contemplating sticking it in my neck.

The odds are pretty good that would be a yes.

I glance down at her knife then back at her, as if to let her know that I am on to her, if that is what is going on in her head.

She drops it, puts her hands in her lap, sits back and addresses me.

"The reason we eliminated the Italians is simply because they are old school. None of that clan were loyal to their own family members. It is our philosophy that you don't go against family. They are all you have and they are the ones that can ensure you are successful. As an organization, you work together, not against each other. We felt like we could do it better. We didn't do it without a pretrial. The short time we were in Russia, we did the same thing but on a much smaller scale. Wiped out the Russian mafia and took over their business. It is still thriving under us today, I can assure you. Once we were satisfied, we could move on, we headed for Florida. Took out a huge drug ring and took over the suppliers. We now have ties with some of the largest suppliers of drugs coming into the US, but not the largest. I am talking about the granddaddy of them all. We know them as the Cartel or Mexican Mafia. The Crips, Bloods, even Hell's Angels would be considered seperate groups. Now, that we have control over the New York territories, we have the income to fund our next target and that would be going after Goliath. We are here simply because we need a little help and if you help us, we will more than happily split the profits that we can make once we take total control of Los Angeles. It won't be like New York. It is going to be a hell of a lot bigger."

I shake my head, deepen my tone of voice and direct my reply to her little spiel. "LA can't be controlled sweetheart, no one has ever been able to conquer the City of Angels. I have to at the least give you some credit for being braver than most, but that titanic intellect of yours is about to sail into a world full of icebergs."

Her glare should burn me from across the table, but she manages to keep her anger in check.

"Don't take it personally, but I am throwing this out there any way, are you working with any government agencies?"

She shakes her head and giggles. "We are not cops Masen, nor are we the Feds, you have my word that we are no different than you. It is all about business. We are The Swan's and when we want something, we take it, need I remind you?" she shifts slightly and I can see her hand pick up her butter knife.

For some reason, I have little doubt she wouldn't be able to use it. Even as dull as it would be, in the hands of a woman like her, it could be lethal if she has in fact quoted her body count accurately.

Charles tosses a cell phone on the table and nods at it.

My father picks it up and presses the button. A series of pages open and I watch him scroll through them. His expression unreadable as I wait while he studies what is on it. The room is deadly silent.

Finally, he glances up at me with a small curve of his lip in an odd little triumphant smile. He simply says, "The gaps just got filled in." And he finishes with that look that tells me, he got what he needed to know and to relax.

I glance over at Swan who is focused on me. He lifts his hands as if to show me he isn't armed and he states, "I got nothing to hide from those I choose to bring into my family. Ask me anything, I will answer you honestly. My intentions are simple, I want the power that you have here on the east coast, but I want that power on the west coast. Specifically, the city of Angels. I am more than willing and will happily share whatever profits we make because after all, you and I both know there is going to be more than enough to go around. There is so much money to be made, neither of us would know what to do with all of it."

His eyes move to his daughter and he winks at her and you can see the pride shining in them. "She was seven years old when she asked her Daddy to place the world in the palm of her hand. How can any man deny his little girl the one thing she desires?"

I look over at his daughter and she is smiling at him with adoration, all while blushing. Their love for each other is clearly obvious. She means everything to him and I believe him.

I wasn't kidding when I said her looks are deadly, because if I keep looking at the beauty that this woman has, I may as well start to dig my own grave.

I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life than Isabella Swan and if she can actually pull off this big plan of hers, I really want to be right there to witness it.

RobsHandMonkey


	4. Chapter 4

_**REVIEWS...**_

 _ **FANFIC'S REVIEW FEATURE DOES NOT WORK SO IF YOU ARE TRYING TO REVIEW AND YOU DON'T SEE IT, IT IS ADDING THEM UP JUST NOT POSTING THEM. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN CATCH ME ON FACEBOOK...THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE...IN ALL HONESTY I WOULD PREFER THIS STORY BE READ FROM  
**_

 _ **THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP BECAUSE IT COMES WITH VISUALS...THAT YOU WONT GET HERE...**_

* * *

 _ **Rogue**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Bella**_

I can feel him watching me as I twirl my fork, winding the noodles around it before bringing it to my mouth to taste it.

This is probably the best spaghetti I have ever tasted. I can't imagine anyone buying a restaurant to serve substandard food in but there are plenty of them out there. Edward Masen Sr is a businessman after all, and a successful one at that. If you know how to generate income like this man does, you would damn sure have the quality to back it up, and that he does!

I take a peek over at him and the resemblance in their features are amazing. He is definitely his father's son. Granted he is older with greying around the temples and wisps of it run evenly through the same mess of hair as Masens. I find myself checking him out strange. I mean he is old enough to be my father but damn that is what Masen is going to look like when he is older.

 _Would I do him?_

I almost choke on my own question! What the hell is wrong with me? I wipe my mouth and shift in my chair uncomfortably.

Jesus, I don't even know where that came from.

 _'I so would and I know it'_ fucking hell...shut up Bella!

He catches my gaze and flashes me this warm and stunning smile that makes my heart flutter. I have never been on the receiving end of a look like that from a man like him. It startles me a little but I manage to smile back at him, because I can't help it really. There is just something about this family that gives off a positive energy, well most of the family anyway.

Yeah I know how absurd that sounds, but I don't think I am that far off the mark. They are nothing like the five families we eliminated.

Those bastards were evil to the core. There is so much greed and hate between those low lives, it seeped out of every one of them, tainted the air around them. It felt toxic to be around those people and I honestly don't feel the least bit guilty about it. I cannot imagine the number of vile things these people have done to their own flesh and blood all for greed.

For a moment I think of Stephan. I knew out of that bunch, he was the approachable one. It didn't take me long to realize out of the entire lot of them all, he was the only one that seemed halfway human. His good looks were also a plus. He was handsome at 6'2 and his athletic build. His daily workout made it easier for me to get closer to him. Seeing him at the gym, watching him, I knew he was going to be the one I targeted.

"Isabella?"

I hear my name and look up at my father. He gives me a worried glance and I realize I zoned out.

"I am sorry what was that?"

"Masen asked you a question."

I look over at him and he is eyeing me suspiciously. "I apologize, it has been a long day." I lie. "Forgive me?" I give him a small pleading smile hoping I don't offend him.

"Is your dinner okay?"

"Oh, yeah it is delicious." I pick up my glass of wine and take a small sip of it when Edward Sr. addresses my father.

"Swan, my son posed a couple of questions before you arrived, and these were questions I too was wondering myself if you would be willing to answer them."

"Ask me anything." My father gives him his undivided attention.

"The files you just provided on your phone regarding your extensive training in the military answers a few of them, however, I am extremely curious about your daughter here, the young lady's background must be quite as impressive as well...that is if she were older. Can you explain how she has accomplished so much?"

"As I just showed you my military background, I guess you can see where she would get it from. I raised her all on my own. Her mother died in childbirth, I was able to remain stationed at base after she was born. I could raise her and remain in the military but my days of special operations ended right before Renee gave birth. At the time I didn't know it would be my last time out in the field because from that moment on, Isabella was all I focused on. My life took a drastic turn, I was suddenly a single parent raising a fragile little girl. I had to make a choice. Grow soft and nurture her like a mother would, or toughen her up from the beginning like her father. It wasn't a hard decision, since my life involved things that civilians have no idea of. I have a very violent history and I am sure I am on a few hit lists all over the world. I had to teach her everything I knew. She has to be able to take care of herself if anything were to happen to me. I am all she has and she is all I have."

"Are you saying you trained her like a soldier?" he asks.

"I guess you could call it that, but I didn't do it alone. There were others in and out of her life that made their own impact on her," he smiles over at me and I return it. His words bring back every teacher I ever had. .

I decided to speak for myself, not liking the way I was being discussed as if I weren't here.

"He turned me into a tomboy. I blame him for my other outside interests. I learned from the best. Not only my father, but other teachers I had while growing up. I practice a few forms of Martial arts my favorite being Jeet Kune Do, I am also into kickboxing, I work out with a trainer, and I have learned how to shoot with speed and accuracy by the fastest man out there…."

"Excuse me for interrupting but did you just say Jeet Kune Do?" Masen asks and I glance over to see him looking at me in disbelief.

"Yes, along with a few others."

"Who taught you?" He stares at me with the most intense look.

"I did." my father replies, and Masen looks over at Charlie as his brows lift and his lip curls up and I don't like it. He looks as if he is about to tell my father he is full of shit.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Masen is smart, I know about his college education and his ability to retain everything. He is brilliant, but so is my father and Masen seems hesitant to ask that one question, so Charlie goads him a little.

"Be like water." Charlie smirks, and I can't help but giggle watching them. My father is leading Masen down the path and Masen is taking his bait.

Masen's eyes brighten as he glances back and forth between us. I can see the questions burning deep within him.

"When was the last time you were enrolled?" He stares at Charlie now, and I know what he is trying to ask without actually saying the words.

"Why not just ask me what you really want to know." Charlie grins, and I am enjoying this little game they are playing. I can see Masen's father and grandfather looking confused watching them.

"You are telling me you were one of his students?" He finally manages to get out causing my father to chuckle.

"Who are we talking about here?" Edward Senior asks looking a little irritated at being left out of the conversation.

Masen glances at his father but returns his gaze back towards Charlie and shakes his head as if he is trying to deny the name as it rolls off his tongue.

"Bruce Lee."

Charlie's smile widens and I find Masen's expression in response amusing.

"I have a profound respect for the art but I don't practice it. Never had time and sadly he was long gone before I ever would have been able to, but given the chance, I would have made the time."

"So would I." I add and Masen looks at me with a brow lifting up on one side. "You are practicing it!"

I roll my eyes, "With my father, yes we do but if I had the choice, sadly it wouldn't be him. I would want to learn from Bruce himself, I mean really can you imagine?"

He is looking at me a little differently now, it's almost like this starry eyed look he has. I keep from trying not to laugh.

"And yes, I am trained in it, maybe someday I can demonstrate."

Masen's eyes lit up even more, but something in him flipped like a switch. He reeled that excitement right back in and reached for his glass taking a drink.

"In answer to your questions Mr. Masen, I started learning at a very young age, before I was even five I was already enrolled in Tae kwon do classes and gymnastics. Having him for a father, there wasn't anything that was impossible to learn where I was concerned. Children are like sponges, and my father wanted to make sure I absorbed everything he knew and even more."

Masen sits back farther in his chair and his focus is on Charlie now.

"You want me to put everyone and everything in my organization on the line because you taught your daughter how to kill at an early age?" He is drumming his fingertips on the table.

"I don't believe I said any thing of the sort. It is a simple request for help. You certainly aren't obligated in any way, but I have to warn you that we have every intention of going forward with this plan whether you join us or not. We will succeed, as I said, whether you join us or not, makes no difference to me."

"Ah but it does, or you wouldn't be here." His gaze is intense as he watches Charlie.

"Touche." my father smirks.

"If you want me to agree to help you, the two of you are going to have to share some pretty convincing evidence that you can pull this off, other than your daughter's physical capabilities."

"You are welcome to join me when I go back out to Los Angeles to gain intelligence and set up our headquarters."

His eyes widen slightly and then almost gleam at my suggestion. He pushes his plate forward and rests his elbows on the table leaning in closer towards me, and says in a low seductive voice, "and when does this little trip take place?"

I can't believe he is doing this right in front of our parents. It is that same seductive look he used on me when he was dancing with me.

I know I am going to have to answer for bailing out on him at the club. He is probably pretty pissed off about that even though he hasn't said anything yet. I am sure once I am alone with him, he is definitely going to call me out on it.

"I leave tomorrow evening. Flying out on Daddy's jet."

Anthony Senior stands up and moving around his chair. "It is time for this old man to retire, but before I do," He stops next to Masen and grips his hand on his shoulder forcing him to sit back. I almost laugh at the action.

"Grandson, for the benefit of this family, it is my advice that you consider what the Swan family is offering. I mean it." His eyes are locked on his grandsons, and I see Edward nod just a fraction.

"Your mother would kick your ass for putting your elbows on the table, show them that Masen men are gentlemen and apologize to Mr. Swan for blatantly flirting with his daughter right in front of him, though I cannot say I blame you." He walks around and stands between Masen and I and holds out his hand for me to take and I do. He turns it over and kisses the back of it and says, "You are a beauty unlike any I have ever seen young lady, forgive my grandson for being so rude." he smiles softly and slowly turns away, shuffling his feet as he moves through the door that must be the kitchen.

"I cannot believe he is over a hundred years old!" Mr. Masen shakes his head chuckling.

Edward stands up, wipes his mouth with his napkin, walks around the table and moves to stand next to where my father is seated. I stiffen up, not sure what his intentions are and he must see me out of the corner of his eye, because I am ready to stand as well, but he turns to look at me giving me an expression to assure me he means no harm.

 _I still don't trust him._

He has already pointed his gun at us both once. He damn well better expect that I will do the same in return and that I will remember it. He is lucky he didn't get a butter knife shoved up his fine ass.

He holds out his hand, "So long as we vow right here to remain honest and forthcoming in this venture, I will back you, and I can speak for the others as well."

Charlie stands up, takes his hand and shakes it firmly with a grin. "I have no problem with providing nothing but loyalty to this family. It would be an honor."

Then Masen leans in and whispers something in Charlie's ear and I see his mustache lift as he smirks listening to him. I am dying to know what he is saying but I can't hear him! Charlie then leans in replying in a whisper, and I am flipping pissed now! What in the hell is the big secret between them?!

We leave shortly after I provide Masen with the information of when and where to meet me at the airport.

I am sitting next to my father and I just can't let it go.

"Care to share this big secret between you two?" I step out on to the balcony of our hotel room where he is smoking.

He exhales a puff of smoke and looks out over the city, "It is between me and him." his expression tells me that this amuses him so whatever is said can't be too bad.

I frown and cross my arms looking out at the city lights.

He extinguishes his cigarette and stands up,"You know better than to pout with me, that shit don't work on me young lady. Maybe you can ask Masen once you get him up in the air. Just try not to kill each other before you both come back down to earth." He leans in whispering that last part as he walks past me and goes back inside and I hear him laugh.

I pull out my cell phone and open my app and wait for it.

I can hear music but nothing else. I frown.

I look out over the city and wonder where he is now.

 _ **Masen**_

"Yeah, I am headed over there now. I need to check on him. He is taking this hard man, I don't know what else to do, I will call you when I get to where I am going."

I end the call and make my way down towards Jasper's place. I throw open his door and walk in not even bothering to knock. I stand here staring at him as he freezes where he sits.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK, are you doing?"

"Nothing, man." he says, dropping the object in his hand.

" BULLSHIT Jasper! REALLY?! What. In. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?!"

I just caught him red fucking handed! He cannot fucking deny it! I walk in on him as he has his nose to a straw, a straw to a mirror that has a white line of powder laid out across it. It looks half gone, and he was sniffing it just as I walked in!

I slam his door and damn fucking hard too so that everyone can hear it. The pictures on the walls shake from the impact.

He tosses the mirror on to his desk, the object he was holding rolls across the line of powder and off onto the desk then onto his floor.

I reach in and pull out my Glock so fast and rush towards his desk, pressing the barrel of cold steel up against his forehead hard to make my point.

"Is this what you want? Is this WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT? TO DIE?"

I cock the hammer back to release a bullet into the chamber keeping it pressed against his forehead hard.

"Answer me Motherfucker!"

"MAYBE I FUCKING DO! DO IT! I GOT NOTHING LEFT ANYWAY SO WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

He is suicidal and me killing him isn't going to make it all go away. I put my gun away and pick up the shit off his desk and head for the bathroom with it. I flush it down the toilet and I throw the mirror in the trash and smash it. I storm back out to find him lighting a cigarette and he throws himself down on the couch.

"You look like shit man." I say.

"Yeah and per usual you look like a fucking supermodel, so fuck off." he takes a deep pull off his cigarette.

"Fuck you." I sit down on the edge of his coffee table and I get serious.

"Jasper, I am worried about you man. You are going to get over this. I know you are hurt, I understand I do, but it isn't the end of the fucking world. She isn't worth it man. You deserve better."

"I love her."

"I know you do, but you have to accept what is and that is all there is. She is gone."

"I swear I want to kill him."

"You don't think I haven't already considered it man? But here is the thing, if we did kill him, do you think she is going to come running back to you and if she does is that what you want?"

"Fuck no."

"Do me a favor while I am gone, stay clean. I don't want to come back and bury my best friend. I swear to God I will bring your ass back and kill you myself. Don't do that to me man. Don't make me have to bury you." His eyes are welling up with tears and I swallow back my own emotion.

She fucked him up. I could kill her myself but you can't help who you fall in love with and she doesn't love him anymore. She told me so herself.

"Alice is not coming back." He fucking bursts into tears and all I could do was fucking comfort him. I hugged him and let him cry it out.

This is so awkward but it's Jasper, he is my best fucking friend ever. I have to do whatever to help him. He doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve him anyway. He just needs time.

I stand up and go grab a few napkins and bring them back to him dropping them in his lap.

"Look, I have to go, I am headed out of town, I will fill you in when I get back, but keep an eye on things for me while I am gone."

He nods, not even looking up at me.

"When I get back we are going to have a serious talk man. I have some shit to tell you that is going to blow your fucking mind." I head for the door.

"You going to be okay?" I ask before I take my leave.

"Yeah man. I think I am going to call up Emmett and see if he wants to go out or something." he looks fucking pathetic.

"Perfect, sounds like a good plan man." I leave him sitting on the couch and make my way back down to the car.

Edgar has my door open before I get to it, I climb in just as my phone rings. I don't recognize the number and answer it, "Yeah?"

"Are you on the way?" her voice rings through my ear and I can't help but grin to myself.

"How did you get my number?" I ask.

"You are kidding me right?" she laughs.

"No, I am not. Really, how did you get this number?" There is no way anyone would have given it to her without asking me first. This number is so fucking secure I am baffled as to how she got it.

"You are not the only technological wizard in the world Masen. There are hundreds of your kind out there, and not even you can stay off the grid. In fact, a computer genius like you makes it easier to track you. You leave trails all over the place."

I laugh, "So, so, so, very naive of you Miss Swan. You don't really believe that, all those trails, will lead you nowhere, go ahead follow them." I counter.

"I did." and I realize that she got this number somehow, but how?

"I've got you now, since you are almost here, I will see you on the plane." and with that she hangs up.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I yell staring at my phone.

We pull up to the gate and I don't wait letting myself out of the car. I glance around and take in my surroundings, my eyes focus on the jet sitting on the tarmac.

Edgar follows behind me with my luggage, as we make our way towards the stairs. He wishes me a safe trip handing off my luggage to an attendant and I head up the stairs to board the plane.

"Hello you must be Mr. Masen, Miss Swan is expecting you." a stewardess greets me at the entrance and leads me inside.

I take in the design of the plane. I am impressed. A pretty fancy toy that had to cost a fortune.

She is sitting in a large leather seat, her long legs crossed, while focused on her phone. "Damn, that is accurate."

I narrow my eyes at her, and move to stand across from her. The stewardess excuses herself and walks away. Bella looks up from her phone and flashes me the most devilish smile. I reluctantly take my seat across from her. The hair on the back of my neck is standing up.

"Technology is awesome isn't it?" There is a gleam in her beautiful brown eyes.

"That it is." I stare at her wondering what in the hell she is doing that seems to thrill her.

She reaches out, takes my hand turning it over. I watch her fascinated by the buzz from the contact of her skin. She goes for my watch and runs her finger along it and slides something off it. I can barely see a glint of metal and when I do, it hits me what she just did to me over the last twenty four fucking hours.

I see red. Mothefucking RED! I lunge out of my chair and have her around the throat before she can even react. My reaction surprised the fuck out of her, and I squeeze tighter to drive my point home. "You are playing one deadly game little girl, you want to be a part of this world? Well if you think for a minute that you are fucking better at this game than I am you have another thing coming. I just boarded your plane with unchecked luggage, so don't fuck with me. If I die, so do you, and don't you ever fucking track me again or I will bring you back to Daddy in pieces!"

Her eyes are blazing daggers, her fingers clawing at my hand trying to loosen my grip on her throat. I ease up and get ready for her to return the attack before I let go.

I let her peel my fingers off her throat and slowly back away as she looks down. If she is trying to get me to look away it isn't working. I won't let my guard down. Not with her, not ever.

She lets out a soft cough. I didn't choke her completely but I let her know I could and I would.

I slowly step back, take my seat while she rubs at her throat. Her eyes slowly meet mine and I am a little startled to see she looks as if she is about to cry. I still don't fucking trust her, and I am not falling for it. After reading the things that her father has done last night in his files, I know what she is capable of, and that doesn't include the shit she has learned from others.

She could have used her martial arts training on me just now, and I am not really sure why she didn't, but I don't care to ask either. I can't let her think that she has the upper hand ever. She could break me physically most likely, but I don't fucking care. A bullet works just as well as a fucking round kick. Actually better.

"I owe you an apology." she whispers. "That was uncalled for. I was testing it. I should have tested it on someone a little more willing." Her eyes meet mine and my heart beat fucking speeds up.

I want her. I want to do things to her that are dark and twisted, and I want to do them to her while she looks at me just like this.

She pouts and it's the sexiest fucking look I have ever seen.

This is going to be one hell of a trip.

RobsHandMonkey

* * *

THERE IS A BLOG FOR THIS STORY AS WELL... I will post the link on my profile since it won't let me here!

It will have more photos and other stuff... I Truly want to thank you all for your support and I am thrilled you all love this story!

You all ROCK my world!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rogue**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Charlie**_

I watch Masen as he opens his door, not even giving his driver a chance to run around, and open it for him.

He takes in his surroundings and adjusts his suit looking up at the airplane. I chuckle, because the man is really good looking and if he doesn't think Bella hasn't taken notice, he is totally oblivious. I've watched her watch him. It is a little amusing.

 _However….._

She is going to break his heart.

 _This_ worries me.

Bella will never allow anyone to get to close to her. Especially if she has been intimate with them.

No one would ever be good enough for her anyway in my opinion, and as much as she doesn't want any one, I know there has to be someone out there for her. Someone who was just like her mother who was meant for me.

It has to be a man that is strong enough to take care of her, smart enough to challenge her, and puts her before everyone and everything else. I know Bella is capable of taking care of herself, but to go through life alone; is not any kind of life I want for her. My little girl, deserves to be happy, and she needs to know what it is like to really fall in love.

I have been accused of raising a cold blooded killer, and I cannot deny that Bella is a lethal weapon if set off at the right moment. As someone from the outside looking in, I could understand why they would think that. But people lack any ideas as to what we are doing and why we are doing it. All they hear is gangsters, guns, and death and assume the worst of us.

Bella would choose another way of life if she could have, but to get what she wants she has to be this person before she can be the person she longs to become.

No one really knows us. I am not saying we are Robin Hood, and his band of merry men. In fact, we are far from that. I just hope that when everything's said and done, everyone will know the reason we made the decision to do what we are doing.

All of this started one night when me and my innocent sweet little girl, had a very adult conversation. Bella has always been an inquisitive child. She needed to know the whys of everything. Most children grew out of that phase, Bella still to this day, wants to understand the whys, no matter what the subject is regarding.

The memory of that night is forever burned in my mind, my heart, and my soul.

Bathtime was her favorite time. We played the most ridiculous game where her toes have turned into fish, and I have to try and catch them.

When I do, I love to hear her loud squeal as it echoes off the tiled walls of our bathroom. Her laughter fills the room and my heart. The only other sound I hear is the sound of water splashing with the memory playing in my head.

I am washing the hair of a three year old, as she plays in the water, when she stops, looks up at me and asks, "What's wrong Daddy."

I smile at her because she is so in tune with me. I can't believe she bothers to even care. I mean fuck she is three Goddamn years old and she asks a question most adults I know don't care to take the time out to ask.

"Daddy, was just thinking sweetpea."

"What about?"

"Daddy is a little worried these days." I reply not really considering what kind of an affect my words would have on her when I say them. I should have known better.

"Why Daddy?"

"Sometimes, Daddy wonders what the world will be like in the future. I think about what it will be like when you grow up. You are all I think about sweetpea. I want to protect you from every one out there, that is bad."

"Let's make it better Daddy. We will fix it and make it better." she touched my cheek, and I could hear the sincerity in her words, and I can't help but adore her a little more.

"I wish that were possible sweetheart, but there is alot of bad out there in the world."

"We send them away Daddy. Like you sent away the boogie man."

I laugh, "I shot the boogie man honey, don't you remember? We buried him out in the woods."

"Then, we put all of them in the woods, so we don't have to be afraid of them anymore."

My beautiful innocent angel thinks it is possible to rid the world of evil, and who am I to deny her whatever her heart desires. My heart feels like it will shatter when I look at her sometimes.

Bella has gone through this life never wanting more than what she absolutely needed. She is the most selfless being, who only wants the world to be a better place. She is my miracle and she is the one accomplishment I am the most proud of.

My biggest fears are that I can't pull this off. To fail at this would be a huge disappoint to her. I have chosen to go to greath lengths since that day. I cannot fail at this task and disappoint that sweet little girl taking a bath.

Edward Masen may seem like just another gangster, and I am not defending him either way. I know he is guilty of some shit I don't want to remember reading about from his past. We all have done shit we are not proud of of, but the bastard is a genius who is changing how the boogie men work.

I hope that my fears about what happens between her and Masen on this trip are me just being paranoid.

But deep down I think I already know where this is going.

She is going to break his heart into a thousand gazillion pieces, and there is nothing I can do to prevent that. He can feign his indifference towards her all he wants, but I am her father, and I saw the small fire light up his green eyes when he watches her.

I have had that same fire in my own, once upon a time.

I have watched him, while he watches her and I know that Edward Masen is enamored with my daughter. It is not just the way other men see her as a beautiful girl either. There is something else burning in that kids eyes. Something besides lust. That four letter word that I don't think he could easily admit to but I suspect he could easily fall under.

I found it pretty damn impressive that he took over an entire dance club, bringing in his men to clear the dance floor within minutes, then to ask my little girl to dance with him. He gifted her the entire dance floor and a spotlight. I watched them from the bar out of sight and I admit the bastard was smooth. He had his own swagger and I could tell she was falling under his spell, just like every other female in this place. Then, in typical Bella fashion, she bolted and left him to go use the restroom and she didn't bother coming back.

Talk about taking a hit to your ego. I don't think any man could not take that a little personally. Especially someone as good looking as Masen. He could have any damn woman he wanted to dance with, but he singled her out of all the others.

This is what worries me, as I watch the airplane taxi down the runway, line up as it is about to take off. I wait a few beats before I turn away from the window, headed for baggage claim.

I think to myself, there can only be three outcomes to this trip.

The first, is that they kill each other before they land

The second, they could end up falling in to bed together. She really could do a lot worse.

Or the third, that if they do hook up, she will break his heart and he may try to kill her the way Stephan nearly did, when she broke his heart. Some days, I want to dig that motherfucker back up, kill him again for thinking he could take the life that I brought into this world.

She is _mine_ and no one tries to take what belongs to me away. I don't care how old she is, but until i give her away she belongs to me.

As for Masen, he got his one chance to make a mistake.

I don't care how much we need this organization to accomplish our goals, if Masen ever aims a gun at my daughter again, I will drag his ass out to sea and leave him dangling in the water bleeding till I attract every damn shark in the sea and drop him in the middle of them and feed the bastard to them.

Climbing into my car, I pull out my cell phone and dial, "They are on their way to LA."

"That is good to hear Swan, what do you say to coming down for lunch? The Masen family would like to discuss something with you in regards to that lovely daughter of yours. I would like to negotiate with you."

"By all means Masen Senior who exactly is the Boss of this family again, because last I remember, it was your son. You know the one that just boarded a plane with my little girl?"

He laughs. Full on belly laughs.

"He is the Boss of all Bosses. You know that because you voted for him. However, since he has a new position, last night our family agreed that I should return to my previous role over the family. He cannot do both jobs at the same time, and our family won't be compromised especially under the circumstances of the previous weeks."

"Does your son know he has been fired?" I chuckle.

"That he does, I told you Swan, I don't keep secrets from family, speaking of which, will you accept our invitation?"

"May I ask what it has to do with my daughter?"

"I will be happy to explain it all to you when you arrive. Deal?"

"All right, I will be there around noon."

"Perfect, we will see you then." I hang up and look at my phone for a minute.

I am getting a little more paranoid dealing with this family. I know I am being a little irrational but my thoughts are now wondering about what is going on in that plane. I hope to God she isn't showing off.

Masen's hot headed temper won't take another blow to his ego and this is what worries me the most. I don't know him well enough to trust him. She will get herself killed if she doesn't at the very least act the young lady I raised her to be.

Her biggest weapon is her submission. If I taught her anything it is to utilize that. Act weaker and the motherfucker won't expect it when you show him who the weak one really is. But she can only pull that card a few times. I hope she picks and chooses those times wisely.

I drive back out to the Masen Estates, suspicous as to what I believe is going to be asked of me. Mafia families have very strange ideas about family, and if Edward Senior is thinking what I think he may be thinking, he too will be sadly mistaken.

Stephan's father had the nerve to ask me, and look where he is. I need to get this shit over with. I just hope they don't take offense, and hear out my explanation.

 _ **Masen**_

I sit back leaning over to rest my elbow on the armrest, anxiously rubbig my chin, wishing I had taken the time to get a hot shave done before this trip.

I sit here daring to glance over at her hopint to see that sexy little pout she was wearing a moment ago. When I do, it stirs up my loins.

I can't stop the smart assed thing I am about to say to her before they are rolling off my tongue, " I don't think I have ever seen a 25 year old grown woman pout. I am curious, does that work on 'Daddy'?" and I used my fingers to quote, suggesting that maybe Charlie isn't her father.

Just like that, her pout is gone, her eyes narrow as she glares at me with fury seething from the center of her.

If we keep this up, we are going to end up killing each other before we land.

We opt to choose to not speak of her violating my privacy any more. I turn my head to look out the window as I leave that question hanging in the air around us.

After a good thirty minutes of silence, I can't take it any more. "Well, Miss Swan, I am looking forward to this trip. Honestly I think you are crazy to attempt this, but as crazy as that is, what intrigues me more is how you are going to pull this off." I turn to look at her.

She is staring out the window, "This go around will be different, I am not going to lie. It won't be nearly as easy as the others. The gangs here in Los Angeles are the Mafia so to speak, well them and the cartel, even though they don't run like typical organized crime, they do own their streets. Consider them gangsters that have gone rogue. They don't follow any one person or leader. The street gangs here are from so many different nationalities each having their own kind. I have had to study their culture. Unlike the Italian Mafia, they have no real face to put to those that run these streets. They are unpredictable, ruthless, have no code of honor other than their gang symbols, and graffiti marking their turf like dogs. There are so many willing to join, but they don't stop there. They force others to join by jumping them in. What that means is they beat the hell out of them, and if and that is a big strong if they survive, they are in forever whether they wanted to be or not. They recruit children for crying out loud unwillingly."

"You have spent a long time on this haven't you?"

"Yes. I have a trait that most gangsters, gangbangers, and the likes of your kind don't."

"Your high and mighty attitude will get you a bullet in the head Swan." I warn. "You have killed plenty of people according to you and a your father. Neither of you are above us. But what is this trait you speak of?"

"Loyalty to their own flesh and blood. The Italians would so easily kill their own cousins, brothers, nephews if they had the least amount of suspicion that one of them was a rat. It is sickening really. You can disown someone before you kill them, ban them from your life...but to kill your own? Really? It is no different than a mother eating her own young. It's repulsive and vile. Family is supposed to be above everything else! Even if they fuck up! You don't fucking execute them! What ever happened to forgive and forget? Second chances? Or just get the fuck out of my life?"

"Rats come in all forms Miss Swan and even your own family can turn into one." I eye her up. Her expression falls when she picks up that I am accusing her of being just that.

"If a rat were attempting to do what rats do, then my father and I shouldn't be considered as such, since we don't fall under that category. I certainly wouldn't have been so forthcoming to your family Masen if I were a rat, because rats live in sewers where they can hide and scurry around with other rats, feeding off each other."

"Some rats are braver than others." I come back at her. "Some rats aren't quite as smart as others. There are exceptions."

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head looking away from me off into the distance.

She turns back around and shifts moving her upper body towards me, closer within an arm's reach of me. Her eyes are locked on my chest, and I wait for it.

She looks up at me from under her lashes with the most delicious seductive look. The kind of look men grew rock hard for and she knew what she was doing. She knew it very well. Just how to use those eyes of hers, her body language, all of it, and if I were just anyone, they would buy into her little cat and mouse game.

Not saying that I wouldn't like to play a game with her of the more adult kind, but if she thinks she is the only one that has this gift, she couldn't be more wrong.

I slowly drag my tongue out, lick my bottom lip ever so slowly, focusing on hers as if I want to kiss her.

"You were saying?" I softly smile at her and wink.

She pulls back and leans down to pick up a bag, pulls out a laptop and sets it up on the table in front of us, turning it just so that I can see the screen.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" I ask looking at the screen.

There is porn on her laptop...playing, no volume of course but porn all the same.

I couldn't stop my slow smile nor did I want to.

Her face is blazing bright red and she is frantically trying to shut it off.

I am grinning like a motherfucker right now.

"Fuck...shit...damn!" she is hitting buttons and trying to change what is displaying and I begin to laugh.

"It's not funny!" she hisses.

"On the contrary it really is!" I am laughing harder than hell now.

When I finally stop laughing, she has managed to shut off her little x rated video. Her beautiful face still beet fucking red. I lean over and whisper in her ear, "If you wanted to watch porn with me Isabella, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to drag me on a plane and force me to be subjected to it so you could get in my pants."

She glares at me and I keep smiling.

"I am sure you have had a parade of women that have been in your pants." she rolls her eyes and continues to busy herself on her computer.

"Now, if you don't mind, I will show you a few things."

She truly knows nothing of my sexual escapades. She is assuming. I hate when people assume that shit, but whatever. I finally compose myself and look at her screen.

Image after image pops up of different people all with statistics on them. Who they are are, what their habits are, every ridiculous little detail about them logged. They each have a date highlighted, some the same. Others different.

"One of the best ways to gather intelligence on a subject is to learn their habits. Everyone has habits. Something they do everyday that even if they deviated from it, it wouldn't be by much, but they would always go back to doing it. Habits are hard to break."

I nod replying, "You are not talking about drug habits, are you?"

"No. For example, one of those really expensive coffee's that are all the rave with whipped everything on them. How those addicted to caffeine must go get one every morning before work, that is a habit."

"Or, hanging out at a bar with friends on friday nigth?"

"Exactly, and that makes this part of my job so much easier because I didn't even have to be there to learn all these habits. There are others, like the person that works there and makes minimum wage. He will gladly consider eavesdropping in on conversations your subject is having say on the phone or with a friend."

"So, you have gained information about all these gang members based on informants?" I ask.

"Yes. Every method has its pros and cons, you just have to figure out what works for you, but finding that one person that you can pay to do the job makes it so much easier for you to do other more important ones. They are eager to get information because they want the money."

"So, you are saying you have spies all over the greater Los Angeles area that you have paid to get information on all these people you are targeting to kill?"

"I have spies all over the place Masen, not just the ones in Los Angeles." she smirks.

"Don't mind if I change the subject but I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"You do realize that you also have people following you?"

Her expression falls.

"Now, I am willing to bet Miss Swan, you don't even know it." I stare at how stunning she is. I wonder what he skin tastes like.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

 _Bingo._

"That night at the club, you remember when you lied and ditched me. I saw them, so did my men. You are being followed everywhere you go Isabella. A car showed up outside the meeting you and your father attended the day I was voted in. I wondered then if you noticed. That same car was sitting off the tarmac behind a fence when we took off. So, yes Isabella, you are being followed and I am a little worried about that."

"Don't be."

I lean forward and let my gaze burn through her, "Don't tell me what to do. I'll do whatever I like, especially when it comes to you. Whoever was in that car is already being removed from it and detained."

I pull out my cell phone and scroll down and type in a message. A moment later I am sent a reply and a photo. I turn it to face her and ask, "Do you know him?"

Her eyes widen and she stutters, before a fire lit up under her. She is so livid she is on her phone dialing as fast as she can.

"Apparently, you do." I shake my head. "So tell me, before I have him killed."

RobsHandMonkey


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rogue**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 ** _Edward Masen Sr_**

"He is your son." my father points out the obvious.

"He is your grandson, and your point is?"

"This is the right thing to ask."

"I disagree, times have changed father, I get that you don't want things to change, but they do. I don't like this idea. This isn't 1920 anymore. We are in the year 2016 and people don't arrange marriages any more!"

"Bullshit." He shoots back waving his hand at me, "you don't think, so what about in the old countries?"

"Those old countries are lost in time, this is America. It doesn't happen here in America."

"It happened in England and that is not far from America, and it wasn't that long ago."

"No, it didn't." I look at him shaking my head.

"Yes it did that cute little girl with the dimples...what's her face...and not long ago...she is dead now...you know? Lady something or other."

"Princess Diana?" I chuckle.

"Yeah that's it her...she didn't love that son of a bitch, yet she married him because she had to. That was an arranged marriage. They didn't even know each other!"

"How do you know she didn't love him?"

"You seen the guys puss. He is not the most attractive looking man out there, but he was a prince which means...she married him because she had to, and now...her son. He married that girl he married, because he had to."

"Prince William dated her. They fell in love, got married had babies and are living happily ever after. Not the same thing. Edward doesn't have to marry anyone he doesn't choose to marry, and I for one do not agree to this."

"Not until we arrange it he doesn't. Son, I expect you to convince all of them. Do not go against me on this." I glare at him.

"How can I convince him when I don't believe it myself, besides, this Swan girl, is an implant. We are Irish, she is not. She hasn't been raised in this life. She entered into it because of her father which I still can't quite figure out why he chose the path he has taken. The Swan family makes no sense. Where did they come from?."

"But you and I both know they seem to be good people. We feel it in our bones. I do. You must. We have avoided some of the harsher realities of this life son. We focused on businesses where people didn't get hurt. Gambling, Loan sharking, arms dealings, prohibition back in the day. We never ventured into the territories the Italians had like slaves, human trafficking of innocent children. We didn't dabble with drugs until recently, that of which I am not proud of. Then, along comes Edward our miracle child out of nowhere and he is talented beyond words to the age of this old finagled machines people use...what do you call them...you know the little ones and the ones that are bigger, with keyboards, and those micey things."

"Computers father." I chuckle.

"Yes, yes those. He does things with those and he seems to generate money that for the life of me I don't understand how that little machine makes us money, but he brings in more money than any of our self made men."

"I know, you don't have to tell me. He is good at cybertheft, he targets businesses, he invests with crooked investors who are stealing from hard working people. Something I am not too sure is a victimless crime."

"The smartest thing you have done son, was send that boy to college. Don't feel bad about it. Better than him running the streets with the Italian scum. I never liked those people. The Swan family did us a favor. We could never trust them."

"He was already smart. It has nothing to do with me."

He goes on and on trying to convince me. "And that girl of Swans, she is smart too, imagine the empire those two could build? I won't be here to see it, but I know it will be something else."

"I can't argue with you there."

"So, we nudge them, we talk to her father and see if he is willing to agree. This sets the other business in stone."

"You seem to forget something." I eye him.

"What? I forget lots of things. I am surprised most days I remember your name, so tell me what else have I forgotten?"

"People are going to die. Many people in Los Angeles are going to die. I can't even calculate the number of people Swan is planning to eliminate to clean up those streets. It truly doesn't seem humanly possible. I am still not sure I believe it can be done."

"These people you speak of, they are rotten to the core, the same people that have committed horrendous crimes against humanity. They kill innocent bystanders, sell drugs to children, and fathers who should be home taking care of their children, mothers too. I feel no sympathy for any of them."

"They are still people."

"And you care suddenly? Why son?"

I stand up and begin to pace.

"It is a lot of people father, and our son, my flesh and blood is going to be in on this. Worse, he could get hurt."

"I doubt that highly, you see the way that girl looks at him? Well, I do, she is already hooked on my grandson, I know. She will protect him with her own life if she had to. It is there already, I seen it in her eyes. His good looks come from me. How could she not be attracted to our Edward?"

"Wow, you really are senile. She looks at him like she wants to kill him. Did you see the way she considered it when she held that butter knife in her hand."

He waves me off, "Naw, that is just foreplay for those two."

I laugh when the doorbell rings, shaking my head at the fact that my father even knows what foreplay is. I make my way over to the door and unlock it, letting in Swan.

"Good afternoon, Masen." he shakes my hand. He has a good solid shake. He is strong, he may be aging like myself, but he is a strong man. He is fit, stays in shape. Still, a soldier fighting a war no one knows is coming.

They aren't going to know what hit them. But how many are we talking here? Five thousand? I have no clue. No idea on where to start.

"Lunch is about to be served, have a seat Swan." My father waves for him to take a seat.

"I am not going to beat around the bush here, I am one hundred and three years old. I will be lucky to make it to one hundred and three years old and another day, so here it is...I want to ask for your permission for my grandson to marry that sweet girl of yours."

I watch his reaction and his eyes dart from me to my father's.

"As flattered as I am for the offer, this isn't my call Mr. Masen."

"Anthony, call me Anthony and no, it is your call. Is she your daughter? Yes she is, so you are the one that has the power to say yes."

"No, I really don't."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh heavily.

"Does Edward agree to this?" He asks looking between the two of us.

"It is not his choice, it is ours." my father argues as Maria brings out three plates of lasagna.

Swan laughs. A loud boisterous laugh. "Can I be in the room when you tell him this?" he teases, at least I think he is.

My father looks at him puzzled then nods, waving his hands, "Sure, sure, so you accept?"

"No, but i still want to be there when you tell him you are arranging a marriage for him. This I have to see." he continues to laugh.

I join him because he is right. There is no way in any life time, my son is going to marry anyone that he doesn't love.

"My father's idea, I assure you, this had nothing to do with me." I wave at my father.

Swan's phone rings and he pulls it out, frowns, and points and excuses himself standing up to step away from the table.

"Bella? What is wrong?"

I can't help but stiffen. I can hear her voice almost screaming into the phone.

Charlie is nodding, pacing, and telling her to calm down. He apologizes. "Bella, please, I know." he continues to pace and rubs his face in frustration.

His eyes widen, and he yells into the phone, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT IS WHY! DAMN IT BABY GIRL DON'T LET MASEN EXECUTE HIM!"

I stand up now concerned.

"Look, calm down. We will talk about it later when you return. Please Bella, I am only trying to protect you. We are out now. We have to be more careful. We are so close but with each day that passes, we are also public enemy number one and YOU are my priority! Call Masen's bloodhounds off him. Let him go. He can take it up with me."

He turns and whispers, "I love you, I will see you when you get back."

He returns to the table as I stand here staring at him. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Your son is about to execute one of my top men, could you do me a favor and give him a ring and ask him to stand down before we lose someone important."

"Why. I want to know why my son wants to kill him first."

"He has been trailing Bella for me, and I guess your son, clued her in."

"And let me guess," My father interrupts, "Masen wants to kill him because he cares for her." He chuckles.

Swan frowns while I pull out my phone and shoot my son a text ordering him and his soldiers to free the man they have kidnapped.

"Shit that could have ended so much worse." Swan picked up his glass and threw back the wine in one swallow.

"I apologize, this was between my daughter and me, I should have told her. I would have never been able to explain to you why my man killed your son's soldiers. Trust me, he gave himself up because he knew that killing these men would surely have started a war between us. I am so sorry." he apologizes again.

My phone dings and its Edward.

Why is Swan with you?

Uh….yeah...I am so not answering that one. I smile at Swan and say, "No worries, no harm will come to them."

We all breathe a sigh of relief while my father goes on to explain the marriages of princes and princesses and other shit he rambles on about while I eat my lasagna and try to figure out how to explain to Edward why Swan was here.

 _ **Masen**_

"You can't be serious Daddy! I am not a little girl any more!"

I watch her simply fascinated by the beauty of this woman's anger. If she wasn't stunning before, Jesus. Swan is in a shitload of trouble and I chuckle to myself. I am pretty sure that he has her followed simply because he doesn't trust me. This is something new he is doing. Making sure his little girl is safe.

"How long Daddy? How long has he been following me? You are damn right we will discuss this when I get back and call off what ever guard dogs you have in Los Angeles also, or I swear I will let Masen execute every one of them!"

 _Fucking beautiful._

She hangs up and stares straight ahead trying to catch her breath. I watch her chest heave up and down, her jaw is set tight.

I try to erase the smile off my face. I don't want to piss her off further because well if she had a weapon within reach, I certainly don't want to be on the receiving end of it.

My cellphone alerts me to a message. It is from my father. He is asking me to have Emmett back down from hurting Swan's spy and the first thing that pops into my head is that my father is with Swan now. Now, I want to know why they are together. He never mentioned meeting with them.

Maybe it is to let him know he is in charge of the family again since I have been named the new Boss. He doesn't reply and it pisses me off but I will get to the bottom of that later.

I text Emmett and tell him to let the guy go.

"Your stalker has been released. Apparently our parents are together at the moment, I have no idea why, my father isn't responding."

"Sounds like they are up to something." She seems to have calmed down some.

"I agree."

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something pretty important." she flips her laptop around and pulls up a program. I recognize it right away.

"That is a lot of dots Bella. Why am I not surprised you are tracking them? What I really want to know is how did you get into their circle to track them at all?"

"We have two guys on the inside. They have been in the gang for well over a year now."

I stare at her in disbelief. "Are you sure you aren't the feds?"

"Yes Masen! I am sure. Those fuckers don't know how the fuck to do anything right, otherwise I wouldn't be doing what I am doing."

"And what are you doing exactly?"

She looks at me with the most casual expression, "Cleaning up the streets and making the world a safer place."

I quirk a brow up at her. "Why am I still here? Why didn't you have the rest of us taken out? I don't get it. I really don't. You seem to be doing pretty damn fucking good on your own."

"We need you, and your family and your ties. You are not like the rest of them. You have proven that."

I lean over leaving her little space between us, "How do you know for sure I am not like the rest of them?"

"You know the answer to that question."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Tell me Isabella, because I swear to God, I will shoot you right here right now if you don't tell me who the fucker is you planted within one of the families."

"He is dead." she frowns.

"Why? Did you kill him?" I wait.

"He had a heart attack."

"Aro?"

"Yes."

"That son of a bitch." I hiss, "He is lucky I don't bring him back and kill him again!" I stand up pacing for a minute trying to calm the fuck down.

I stop in front of her, pointing my finger, "Look, you are making me look like a motherfucking idiot and I am about ten seconds away from ordering a hit on your father! I want your fucking word Bella! This shit with you ends NOW! No more sneaking around and fucking doing shit, undermining me! You want my help, you better damn well start learning to trust me."

"Fine. I had to do what I had to do. Don't hate me for it. I got what I needed and I am where I wanted to be. No more. I promise on my father's life. I have watched you for a while I truly want to trust you and I will try I really will."

I sit back down and nod towards her laptop, "Alright, so I need to ask you the most important question of all, how fucking many are we looking to target?"

"I am still working on that final number but I am estimating 150,000."

My expression falls. I sit here staring at her and shake my head. "There is no fucking way. No fucking way!"

"There is a way."

"And how do you propose we kill that many people! I don't have that kind of man power!"

"Between what we have and you, and the ones that will be grouped together, and the rest of my planning, we can do this."

"Bella, this is crazy. Who came up with this idea any way? You or your father?"

"We both did."

I pinch the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming on. "What are your plans for the LAPD when the killing begins?"

"By the time we have wiped out more than half of them, they won't know where in the hell to start at by the number of crime scenes. They won't have time to worry about the remaining members left that we will take out."

"And what about South of the Border? How do you intend on getting rid of them also?"

"They are getting hit at the same time that we hit Los Angeles. We have men inside every compound. The explosives are already in place, well hidden. We had them planted last week. The cartel's are the least of our worries because they stay pretty much holed up in their fortresses. They think their secret passages are going to save them if the time ever comes, I promise they won't. The few that aren't out, are being tracked around the clock."

She hits a few more icons on her laptop bringing up maps of underground tunnels. They run from Mexico all the way up to the US borders in all states that neighbor it. "These red dot's here," she points, "this is the beacon locator that are attached to the bombs. They are at every exit, already buried into the tunnels. They will detonate when I give the order, We will blow them all up to block off all entries into the country."

I reach over and take her laptop and flip back to the numbers and stats she has again. I read along scrolling down the page reading all this data.

Crips Mostly African American

Membership (est.) 30,000 to 35,000

Criminal activities Drug trafficking, robbery, murder, extortion, burglary, prostitution, theft

Gangs are called sets, and to date, there are an estimated 800 sets.

"800 Sets of gangs? How many is in a set?" I ask.

"Here is the thing Edward, I already explained to you that these types go after their own. It is a common misconception that Bloods only go after crips. That is, the furthest thing from the truth. They go after their own. These sets you are talking about, fight among themselves. They have no loyalty to the Crips as a whole. Think about that for a minute."

I stare at her and start to piece together what she is saying. "You are starting a civil war in between all of them aren't you? Turning them against each other, or at the very least, making sure there is no alliance and zero trust between them?"

"With my figures, the ones we don't get, will be so skittish, they will finish each other off, but we are not going to depend on that. It is only an aid for our cause. They have been killing each other for years. We are just going to ramp it up a little. They will have no idea that they are aiding in their own extinction.."

"So, how do you plan to coordinate all this? I mean, my family has no clue as to how you work."

"We aren't doing this tomorrow morning, it is going to take time. I will be making many trips back and forth from LA to Chicago. My father and I are moving to LA, but we will be working with you so I will be going back and forth. We have a warehouse out in the desert that is our homebase where everything will be coordinated, I will need you to bring your men to LA in groups for training."

"Where do you live now?"

"We have a home up in the Pacific Northwest, it is just a small town, my father grew up in. We spend time there every year. It is a nice little house that really is the only constant in my life ever since I was little, but for now we are staying in hotels."

"Being in the military meant you moved around a lot?" I ask.

"Yes."

I watch her for a minute and I can see her remembering something.

She finally turns to look at me, "What?"

"It's nothing." I shake my head and return to the laptop as I continue scrolling.

"When we land in Los Angeles, I have a few stops to make. I have orders to pick up, it is just equipment to take to headquarters."

"Do we have a vehicle to transport these orders?"

"Ever driven a Penske before?" she quirks a brow up at me.

I laugh shaking my head, "No."

"Well I have, I will teach you."

I shake my head again, why am I not surprised. Is there anything she doesn't do? "What in the hell are we picking up?"

"Here, let me show you my shopping list." She steals the laptop back away from me and proceeds to pull up a file and opens it with a list of items that is more than a few pages.

"Everything has been paid, for and I have more than enough to supply every man we send out into the field. We need to have fully armed with working proper equipment. I don't want anyone out there without having the best of the best. We can't have guns that jam, bombs that don't detonate. Everything we have obtained is the best. I don't skimp on anything."

The list is for everything from bottles of water, to bullets, to scopes, gps systems, night vision goggles, black dusters that are custom made to hold weapons under them. I shake my head and look over at her, "What are we Keanu Reeves now?" I turn the laptop towards her and show her the long black coat.

"They are excellent at concealing weapons."

"Isabella, if we plan to do this in the middle of June, I can pretty much guarantee, you are going to have a problem with men in jackets like these. They will stick out like a sore thumb."

She smiles, "No worries, our war starts on December 24 of this year."

I frown and turn to look out the window of the plane. That is a little more than six months away. No one will see this coming. I begin to piece it together and it's starting to click.

"I wonder what they will call it." I mumble.

"Call what?" she tilts her head looking at me puzzled.

"My family was involved in the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. I wonder what they will call this day?"

"It won't be in one day Masen. For this many people, it is going to take us longer than a week at the very least."

I watch her scroll over the gang list.

"Stop." I order.

"What?" she looks over at me as I stare at the screen wide eyed.

"Those are girls!"

"Yes and?"

"We are going to include girl gangs?"

"Just because they have a vagina Masen, doesn't mean they will not take you out for killing their men. They are going to be worse than the men. Women are ruthless and these girls are not really right in the head, they really won't be when we annihilate them. Their need for revenge will be a major threat, so yes, they go too.."

I sigh laying my head back against the headrest. The sun is going down and I look out the window as we make our approach to Los Angeles.

"Fasten your seatbelt, we are about to land."

Just then the lights come on overhead and the flight attendant walks in to check on us, taking our glasses away.

Bella shuts down her laptop and we prepare to land.

I groan at the traffic that is flowing on the freeways below.

"I hope we don't have to hit freeways to reach our destination."

"I don't do freeways/parking lots, so no worries. I know my way around pretty damn well without ever hitting a freeway."

"By the way, I hope you booked us a room." I mutter.

"I can assure you, I have lined us up a place to crash at while we are in town."

I adjust my seat and take a deep breath. I am not a fan of Los Angeles. Don't get me wrong the weather is beautiful. It is the fucking people that I don't like.

"Masen?"

"Yes?" I turn to look at her.

"Please tell me you were joking when you made your threat about what is in your suitcase."

I quirk a brow up at her and shake my head. "No. I wasn't kidding." I pull out a key fob out of my pocket.

A small smile forms on her lips leaving me a little unnerved. I swear I think weapons are a big turn on for her.

"You aren't the only one that knows how to make something blow up." I return it to my pocket and look back out the window.

RobsHandMonkey


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue

Chapter 7

Bella

I ease the rental car out into airport traffic heading south towards El Segundo. I toss my phone in Masen's lap, ordering him to shoot a text for me. "Send a text to Gustavo, just hit the message button, type in G and his name should pop up." He glances over at me narrowing his eyes. "What?" I ask.

"Do you think I don't know how to send a text?"

"You are right, my bad sorry." I roll my eyes and turn to focus on the road.

I can see him shaking his head in my peripheral vision. He begins to mumble, going on a rant, "How little you know about my computer skills! For fuck sakes, I can hack into just about any Goddamn program out there, and if I can't, I know people who can fucking show me. I can certainly send a fucking text message without being told how to use a damn cell phone! Oh, surprise, I can shoot someone at point blank range also, just a little FYI there, I may not be able to pull off a one-inch punch like you spider monkey, but at least I can fucking beat someones ass by pistol whipping the shit out of them, or better yet just shoot the motherfucker without even breaking a fucking sweat! My skills excel in computers and weapons! I can assure you that I can also send a Goddamn text!"

I giggle. "Yeah clearly." I nod down towards his hands as he types.

"Those hands of yours are too pretty to mess up."

"Oh you think that is funny do you?" He gives me the side eye.

"A little. You probably get them manicured." I tease.

His arm comes up to slide behind my seat and he leans over, his lips close to my ear as he whispers in a deep dark tone,"Only after a long night of brutal torture. I find it hard getting the blood out from underneath my nails when it gets embedded up under them so deep."

I smile just to fuck with him even more, "Not surprised, you are awfully pretty."

His expression falls, then a slow smile curls his lip up on one side, "You think I am pretty?"

I laugh.

"You want me."

"Get over yourself." I shake my head. "Look, just say, we are on our way to pick up the truck. Meet me at the warehouse. That should do it." I tell him trying to change the subject. I make a right turn and look over to see public enemy number one in the car running alongside of us. It isn't a surprise to me that we are already crossing paths with some. These guys are everywhere on the streets.

"What the fuck?" Masen glances over to see them as they play their stupid games. He yells across me. "Stop the fucking car! Yeah you motherfucker!"

"No Masen, we just got here, Jesus, calm down. We don't need to draw attention. I would like to live to see this mission through if you don't mind."

"Fuck that shit, who the fuck threatens strangers using their damn fingers like a gun? Pull the fuck over so I can show him a real one up close and personal like! Right in his goddamn mouth!"

"Wow, just wow, I didn't pick up anywhere what a loose cannon you can be in my extensive files on you! What the hell is with you?" I look over at him.

He glares at me and sits back, "Extensive files...you are going to burn that shit when we get to your headquarters or wherever in the hell you keep those fucking files. I don't fucking know I am on the edge of my seat in this town. It makes me nervous. I don't like it. Too many cameras, too many people, too many cops, and oddly being here with you, makes me really fucking nervous. I don't know why, I can't pinpoint it." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

I turn left and pull up to a gate which opens as soon as I hit the line. I park next to the Penske truck and get out.

Gustavo greets me walking out of the warehouse, meeting me at the moving truck. "Your chariot awaits my lady."

I laugh as he winks opening the door to hold it for me. I stop, turn to look at Masen who is eyeing up Gustavo like he is about to put a hole in him also.

"Gustavo this is Masen, Masen this is Gustavo, he is one of my best Capos, and a dear friend. I assure you he is good people."

"The infamous Edward Masen, genius extraordinaire. Nice to finally meet the guy who hacked all three beasts."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He narrows his eyes at him.

"Oh come on, you hacked, Trans World and Jesus the other two. You got the credit scores of hundreds of thousands of people. You are one smart motherfucker. You go after the ones you know have money, not even bothering to waste your time on those that have nothing."

"Gustavo, could you keep your voice down." I warn.

"Sorry man, I am just in awe of you." He spreads his arms out in appreciation.

Masen shakes his head again, "Still, don't know what you are talking about." He runs his hands through his hair, looking around taking in the surroundings. "Why are there always cameras in this city on every damn street corner?"

"They are our camera's Masen relax." I try to ease his fears.

"We are heading out to the desert G, will let you know when I arrive."

"I already got you boss, there is a car out there waiting for you. Once you deliver the truck, deliver the goods, approve all the supplies, Sienna expects you to head up to the hills to stay at her place."

"Take the car with our luggage up to Sienna's will you? Oh, and by the way, just a heads up, there is a bomb in Masen's suitcase in the back of that rental. Don't get into an accident or we will be cleaning you up in tiny little pieces off Mulholland Drive. I really don't want to have to do that, let alone explain it. Capiche?"

"What the fuck you Italian all of a sudden?" Masen gives me an incredulous look.

"Gustavo is, but I can assure you, he is a good guy." I snap back climbing into the truck.

He is so testy all of a sudden. He is pissing me off. He needs to chill the hell out.

Masen makes his way around getting in, while Gustavo steps up on the side step, leans in the open window. "She is loaded, gassed up, your music mix is in the player, I got you your favorite tasty beverage, and you are set."

"Thanks G man! You are the best!"

"No problem Boss, I am impressed with this new shipment, you always manage to supply us with the best of the best."

"Love you man." I bump fists with him, start up the yellow box moving van, and pull out the gate merging into traffic.

"The freeway's clear, GPS says green all the way, so no side streets." I merge onto the 405.

"Thank God. I hate traffic."

"You live in Chicago there is traffic there too." I laugh.

"It's different. We actually move more than an inch in an hour."

"Good point." I hit the button on the stereo and turn it up.

"Nsync? Are you kidding me?" He looks mortified.

"No, I love Nsync! Do not diss my choice of music, especially my favorite boy band!"

"Jesus Bella really?" He does not look the least bit happy.

"Really! What is wrong with Justin?"

"It isn't Justin though! I mean, yeah Justin is part of the band, I have no issues with Timberlake, I like Timberlake when he is solo, I do, but this isn't him, it's his fucking boy band, don't get me wrong I love music, all kinds of music. I draw the line at boy bands!" He looks pissed, shaking his head and looking out the window.

He is such a whiney ass bitch. Who knew?

"Hey, hey….. Bye, bye, bye, I swear I would be dancing if I wasn't driving." I start singing as I am rocking in my seat. "It is a long way to Palmdale Masen, you really need to try and relax!"

He watches me, shaking his head as I let myself go and rock out to the beat moving in my seat. I don't care, I am a Nsync nut, what can I say?

Then, when Dirty Pop comes on, to my surprise, I look over to find him singing it with me. No. He is not only singing, he is doing the arm moves and everything.

"Amazing how you don't like boy bands, but you somehow know the words though don't you!" I yell over the loud music teasing him. He just smirks as I watch his lips move,

"It doesn't matter...bout the car I drive or the ice around my neck, all that matters is that you recognize that it's just about respect." He is pointing at me popping his arms while he is singing to the lyrics perfectly while his green eyes feel like they are searing into me.

I can't help but smile that he has chilled out a little. I almost want to laugh and let the rest of the world see this hard ass mafia boss rocking out to my boyband music next to me, but I am pretty sure he wouldn't do this with anyone else for some reason.

"Okay here is my guilty pleasure." He pulls out his cell phone and plugs it into the auxiliary.

When the music fills the speakers, I almost lose it. "Hit me baby one more time! Oh Baby baby..."

"NO WAY!? Britney Spears? Really?" I laugh. He is busting out the lyrics over on the other side of the cab, pouring his heart and soul into it and before all is said and done, I am right there with him singing along to his jam.

We continue to drive and he finally starts to chill the hell out. I guess that old saying is true, music does calm the savage beast.

The last of the sun dips down under the horizon as we near our location. "Enough already...we are almost there." I hit the button turning down the music as I pull off the freeway, heading out into nomans land known as the California desert.

"Fuck, I can't see shit out here this time of night." I squint against the darkness.

"You are right on target with your GPS. You sure this is the right address? I don't see much out here, then again I don't really see shit."

"No this is it, there is the gate." I pull off the dirt road and stop in front of a chained draped across, blocking a road from traffic. I toss him the key to the lock, "Just unlock it, you can leave it unlocked also, we will lock it when we come back out tonight, just drop the chain for me."

I watch him in the headlights and catch something moving out of the corner of my eye while he is working the key into the lock. Apparently, Masen caught it also. Before I could react, his gun comes out so fucking fast, I barely blink before shots ring out in the dead of night. Three bright flashes fire in front of me, causing me to jump, my heart racing in my chest. When the dust settles he is standing there in the headlights still, next to a dead coyote.

He comes back and climbs in. "The fucking thing was going to make a meal out of my ass," I can tell he is hyped on adrenaline also, trying to catch his breath. He looks over at me and smirks, "I didn't expect the wolves to descend!"

I let out a huge sigh of relief then start laughing. "It's a coyote, not a wolf! And I don't have to worry about you reaction time, fuck you are fast with a gun! I am impressed Masen."

I can see his smirk in the glow of the dashboard grow bigger. He pulls back the slide on his gun, drops the clip, reaches into a pocket and reloads it, replacing the rounds he just shot off. "Wolf, coyote, same fucking thing."

I shake my head laughing because no they aren't but whatever! We pull onto the dirt road and drive about two miles into nowhere when lights come on lighting the path once we are in range.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, I am sure, it's our headquarters, I have just never been out here at night before." As we drive down the road, I like they way the lights keep turning on guiding us along right up to the side of a mountain. I pull up and put it in park and grab the flashlight off the seat next to me.

"Wait, I am going with you!" Masen reaches over grabbing my arm to stop me from getting out.

"I am a big girl, I can take care of myself, I just need to unlock the door."

"What door? It's a fucking mountain." He points straight ahead.

"Just stay put." I demand and jump out walking over to the rock that is actually a keypad. I punch in the code and walk back to the truck while the door starts to lift.

I look over to watch Masen's expression as I pull into the facility. I can already see the gears turning in his head. He looks over at me suspiciously. I knew his mind would go there. I have to shut him down before he freaks the hell out on me and kills me, not giving me a chance to explain.

"It's an old military bunker, trust me, my father made sure that this place had been abandoned for years before he took it over. He knows these kinds of things, things that just ordinary soldiers don't Masen. He was Special Forces remember? He still has ties."

I drive down the long underground tunnel until I hit the main room.

"You know for a fact that it isn't being monitored at all?" he eyes me skeptically.

"Yes, we have swept it, the place was cannibalized when we got here, there was nothing left behind. There are places like this all over that have been abandoned due to lack of funding to keep them running, like the military bases you know?"

Just then, Garrett comes strolling out of nowhere, "Baby Swan!" he smiles really big holding his arms out waiting for me to greet him.

I climb out of the truck so excited to see him, I run over and launch into his arms hugging him. "Garrett! You are back! No one told me you were back!"

"Just got back this morning." He kisses my cheek, holding me up off the ground.

"I am so glad to see you, please tell me your tour is over?" he sets me down and I step back.

"Yep, my last tour. No more fatigues for me for a while anyway." He nods down at his military uniform.

"Masen this is Garrett, he is my right hand, when he is here that is. Garrett this is Edward Masen from Chicago."

He holds out his hand and Masen takes it reluctantly. Their grip looks tight as Masen eyes him up suspiciously.

"Come on Masen, you are going to have to ease up, you will be meeting a lot of new people, just keep in mind we play on the same team." I explain.

Garrett interrupts me, "So, I take it, we are in the green?"

"Yep," I smile up at him, "We got them to join forces." I nod over at Masen.

"Awesome, glad to have you on board, I hope you don't get squeamish at the sight of blood." He teases Masen.

"Shall I shoot you and we can find out?" He asks in a deadly serious tone.

"Fuck Masen! I like you!" Garrett laughs, "But a heads up dude, combat, and pretty boys, don't really go well together. You sure you got the stomach for this shit?"

Masens eyes narrow, then he looks down at his feet. My eyes follow in the same direction and his legs and shoes are spattered with blood.

"I don't know GI Joe, you tell me." He looks back up at Garrett, whose eyes are now trained in the same direction as mine just were.

Garrett laughs, "You get a head start without us?" He looks at Masen curiously.

Masen's eyes move over to me and he tilts his head, "Bella wouldn't let me take out a car load of wanna-be gang bangers on the way up here, but I did manage to take down a wolf."

Garrett's eyes shot over to me and I shook my head ever so slightly, telling him don't even go there. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Masen at this point that there are no wolves in the desert. Thankfully Garrett let it go and said, "Well, all right then, time to unload this bad boy, I am curious to see what you got Swan!" He walks past us heading for the truck with a couple of his guys behind him.

I lead Masen over to the stairs and head up into the glass encased room we set up as our control. "You can look out over the facility and we have a 360 degree view all the way around. This is where we set up stations for the computers. It holds the database with all the intel I have gathered over the course of my surveillances. We also have live feeds from all different locations, both LA and in Mexico."

"Impressive." He nods.

"This is where we will base ourselves out of. As you can see it is centrally located so that we can reach most of the major targets within less than an hour and a half, outside the ones down south of course. There is a command station down there as well, not quite as big as this one, but it will monitor Mexico from a much closer range. All communications will go in and out through here, and over here," I walk over and bring up the live feeds, "we have feeds coming from our own camera's we have placed around the city's hot spots for gang activity."

"There are enough camera's around this damn city, I could tap into most all of them and get you a live feed giving you more coverage if you want."

"Hell yes!" I smile. This is one of the few reasons we need him.

The sounds of a fork lift starting up in the background fill the room as they start to unload the truck.

"This is your station. I have supplied you with one of the best computers money can buy. Whatever else you need, all you need to do is ask. You are connected to our network and all the programs we use are downloaded for you as well, you have full permission to access any of our servers. I will show you the basic stuff we will be using out in the field."

He takes a seat and hits the power button as the system comes to life, I watch him glance around the room.

"More camera's."

"They are ours Masen."

"I just don't like being recorded while I work. You need to get me access to those."

"Okay,."

"Because trust me whether you give them to me willingly or I tap into them, once I am connected, I am shutting them off."

"But..."

He turns to look at me, his expression stone cold flat, "But what Swan? Any reason why you want me working while being recorded? I can only think of one." He glares at me.

"Fine whatever." I wave him off, he is so paranoid.

"I can understand having them for security, I get that, but once I start working here, there is no reason to have one on me, sorry it is a hard limit."

I can feel the frown on my face, "Hard limit? What in the hell does that even mean? Is that some sort of mafia code or something?"

He smirks at me and shakes his head, "Nevermind, little girl."

"Whatever." I groan hating being left out of the loop, but I am in no mood to argue with him.

I walk over to the main computer and log in, I check the outside cameras to make sure no one is snooping around outside. It looks quiet and I walk back to stand behind him.

His fingers move fast as he uses keyboard commands versus a mouse, I envy his ability to shuffle through it with such ease. I watch him bypass the windows program and venture into DOS. I know what it is, because Garrett uses it, but I don't know how to utilize it.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing the startup files, I want control over what runs and what doesn't."

"Oh."

"Just a heads up, I will shut down anything that doesn't need to be open and I will remove files that are useless to me. A lean running system provides a faster response time. I have zero patience for waiting, I will probably add more ram. I want it to respond immediately."

"Okay."

He is typing so fast, text scrolls up too fast for me to read any of it. All I see is a blur of letters, back slashes and his fingers flying as he keys in commands.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"They don't teach you hacking at Dartmouth do they?"

He laughs, "No Isabella, they don't. But I can assure you that if they had offered a course of Hacking 101, I would have signed up for that shit."

"So, how do you learn how to do something like hacking if that is what you are doing now?"

"I am not hacking now, I am setting it up with my preferences so when I do go to use it, it does what I want, not what Windows wants to allow me to do."

"So how do you learn how to hack?"

He shrugs, "Computers just make sense to me, I started hacking because it presented a challenge, then it became a valuable tool. I got in, got what I wanted and got out before they discovered they had been hacked and by the time they found out, I was already long gone. Had I have been in when they caught on, I probably would have had a harder time covering my tracks, but the faster you are, the less vulnerable you are. It is really easy to make it look like someone is accessing a restricted database from the other side of the world. IP addresses identify where people access from. If you can rework the IP address location, you can go undetected."

"I want to ask you something else." I lean against the desk and look at him as he sits back in his chair.

"Once we clean up the streets here and down south, we still have those that are incarcerated. We figured we would cross that bridge when we got to it, but we are going to need to know who is imprisoned where. There are several top dogs in the system."

"They will have no power if they don't have their connections outside of the prisons they are in. that will be easy. We take em out as they get released, and I can get all that data for you."

"True." I nod.

I hear Garrett whistle to let me know the truck is unloaded and I smile, "Time to go check in all the new toys."

We enter the warehouse part as a few of the workers unravel the plastic around the pallets. Garrett goes right for the good stuff causing me to laugh.

"How the fuck do you manage to get a pallet of these? They can't be legal." Masen looks at me skeptically.

"Of course they aren't legal. These were hijacked from a shipment going out to several gun dealers."

"Holy shit." Garrett opens another box and looks over at me with a big grin.

"Me likey these."

I laugh.

"Wow, impressive." Masen smirks.

"I know right?" Garrett agrees as they admire the German hand grenades.

We continue to sort through the various different boxes opening them up, making sure they are what I ordered, cataloging, and counting the quantities. We match them to the invoices for the stuff that I ordered legally.

Garrett opens the box of handcuffs.

"What is up with the handcuffs?" Masen asks.

"There are a couple we need alive. They have information that we need to get out of them. We have a special team that is going after those guys."

"Can't believe I get to work with Charlie again." Garrett grins.

"Your father is going to be out in the field?" Masen looks surprised.

"Only for the live capture. Then, he will be focusing on extracting information from those he manages to bring back alive." I assure him.

I pull off the box with the company name that I recognize, cut it open with a cutter and pour out a bunch of little black ring boxes onto a table.

"What in the hell?" Garrett looks at me puzzled walking over towards me. "You investing in jewelry now?" He asks taking one of the boxes and popping it open.

"No, just making sure no one gets locked away." I pull one of the rings out of the boxes and proceed to demonstrate how it works.

"If anyone gets detained by the cops for any reason, it won't be for long."

I walk around the table and reach over and grab the handcuffs. I hold them out to Garrett. "Put these on me." I slip the ring on my finger and pull my hands behind my back and turn away from him waiting for him to cuff me.

Garrett steps up behind me closer than he needs to taking my wrist and locking down one cuff, then he leans in bringing his lips right next to my ear and in a sexy as hell low tone says, "Huh, does your Daddy know you like it kinky like this little girl?"as he tightens the second bracelet around my wrist. I shiver and shake my head laughing at his antics.

I look over at Masen who is glaring at Garrett and I can't help but chuckle to myself. "No but I know damn well you wouldn't have the balls to be the one to tell him that, now pay attention motherfuckers." I turn around so they can watch as I slide the ring off and release the hidden key under the inside of the band. I use it to unlock the cuffs within seconds, with little to no movement of my hands or arms.

"Holy shit that is fucking brilliant." Garrett takes the ring from me checking it out.

"We can't let anyone get caught. Everyone going out there gets a ring." I demand.

"Yes ma'am." he grins slipping it over his finger. "This one is mine, but next time sweetheart, you better be on bended knee." He teases.

Masen doesn't seem the least bit amused as he watches Garrett. I swear he looks like he wants to punch him. I am getting the impression he doesn't like him all that much, but then again, he seems like that with everyone he has met so far. I consider the idea that if the situation were reversed how would I respond and I come to the conclusion, I would be just as on edge if not more so than he is.

He is really braver than I ever imagine anyone being. Considering who he is, and the fact that he came on this trip with me alone, knowing about the things I have done, not knowing what he was getting into. I really have to give him credit for it.

I remember the night in the club and how no one walked ahead of him. He took the lead showing no fear. I have watched other mob bosses, hide behind their soldiers. Then, it hit me what stands out about Edward Masen.

He doesn't show any signs of fear. He reminds me of Daddy and I smile to myself.

"Okay we are out of here, make sure this all gets logged in and locked up. I will be back later on this week. You promised me a work out so don't forget, we have a date for me to kick your ass. Oh, and call me as soon as the Namibia's shipments arrive," I say as I make my way over to parking area where Gustavo said he left a car for me. I stop and turn around and glare at Garrett, "Is he fucking kidding me with this?"

Garrett bursts out laughing.

"I am kicking his ass when I see him, I swear. Let's go Masen." He follows me and stops to stare at the car. "I know, I know, but it is all there is, just shut up and get in."

"But it's a fucking shit green Volkswagen Bug!" He looks about as mortified as I feel right now.

"Really Gustavo, I am so kicking your ass!" I growl under my breath.

Masen shakes his head and climbs in not much happier than I am. I start the car and hit the button as the door lifts and back out, turn around and take off down the dirt road.

"It's a fucking Bug!" He is shaking his head.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I glare over at him.

When we reach the paved road, Masen gets out and fastens the chain locking it behind us and we take off heading for Hidden Hills.

"We will switch it out with the rental up at the house, but you are planting that bomb in this before we return it to him."

"Deal." he sits back in his seat laying his head back as drive heading west to Sienna's place.

RobsHandMonkey

Yes...I know I am totally picking on Masen with the wolf thing... I think it is funny...him...not so much...glances over at him...giggles...him...not at all amused.

*and no he is not a Dominant...he is being a smart ass towards me...I think he is making fun of my sexual deviance..whatever...he needs to remember **_who wields_** the keyboard...glares over at him...


	8. Chapter 8

**Rogue**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Masen**

I am losing it. I don't know what in the hell is wrong with me, but I am so far out of my element right now don't know which way is up.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I mean jumping on a private jet with Bella sounded good at the time that was until we arrived here. Let me start by saying that being around her has me on edge all the fucking time. I am constantly on guard and this is only the first damn day.

One of the things that makes me uneasy is that she isn't like any other woman I have met.

I doubt shopping at the mall is on the top of her to do list, like the wives of the associates or their goomahs.

Bella is different. She has this eerie calmness about her, I find it unnerving.

I regret coming here with her alone. I should have insisted on bringing Jasper, Emmett, or even Carlisle. That only puts me more on edge. No one has my back here.

How the fuck is a man supposed to still feel manly when you are in the presence of a woman like Bella? I feel inadequate and it's turning me into someone I am not!

I stare out the window as we head back to her friends home. Another place I will feel totally out of place in. God could this day get any worse?

"You sure are quiet is everything okay?"

I turn to look at her. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sure? Because you seem a little tense."

 _Just let it go Bella please._

 _Hold your tongue Masen._

"I am not a big supporter of visiting Los Angeles. The people are rude, the traffic is a nightmare, everything here has a ridiculous price tag, and their law enforcement are a bunch of racist holier than thou bullies that are even more corrupt than we are. I guess I should have probably told you that before I agreed to this little trip. It is not my favorite place to be."

She plugs in her ipod and turns on some music.

I am glad she doesn't have anything to say.

The song that begins to play surprises me. The compact car fills with the few chords of the piano before the deep vocals of David Draiman follow. I look over at her and watch her.

She is lip syncing the words to the song and as I watch her I notice how into it she gets. She even closes her eyes for a moment. I swear it's as if she forgot I was sitting next to her.

 _And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share, and no one dared_

 _Disturb the sound of silence_

She sings the song from beginning to end and all I do is watch her. She doesn't look over at me once until the end of it.

"Sorry, I like that song and Disturbed nailed it better than the original."

"It is a great song." I still stare at her.

"I like the fact that according to the writers, it is written about the inability of people to communicate with each other, not because they don't speak the same language, it is that they can't connect emotionally, so what you see around you are people unable to love each other and I find that really sad."

I turn to stare back out the window again. "You are the most interesting person I have ever met Bella."

"I am?" she looks over at me as I turn to look at her again, watching her. She shifts in her seat uncomfortably now that I am openly studying her.

"What?" her eyes glance over in my direction but quickly return to road.

"Pull over." I demand.

"What? We are in the middle of the freeway."

"I don't care, pull over!" I raise my voice a notch.

"Jeez." she switches lanes and pulls off the shoulder, putting it in park.

"Get out." I tell her as I open my door to step out of this damn car heading around to her side. I open her door for her and it takes her a minute before she finally listens to me. I am surprised I don't have to drag her out it.

She stands here and I move around her and climb in.

She is still standing there as the cars whizz by her her and the wind whips her hair.

"Are you going to get in or am I going to have to leave you here?" I wait hitting the gas pedal while its in neutral once to rev the engine of this piece of shit car.

She is pissed. I don't care! She literally stomps her way around the car and opens the door forcefully climbing in while glaring at me the whole time.

Suddenly I feel like I grew my balls back.

I turn to face her and she doesn't dare look away from me, because I know the expression on my face is fucking serious. "What happened to you after we danced the night I first met you?" I had been waiting long enough to confront her on this.

I see her eyes widen in a small moment of panic. She didn't expect me to ask. She is fucking crazy to think I wouldn't.

She looks down at my chest and I barely hear her say, "Yeah about that, I am sorry."

"I don't want an apology! I want to know why the fuck you bailed without so much as a word that you were leaving. What the fuck Bella you snuck out a back door! Was I that appalling?"

Her eyes are still focused on my chest, but they come up to meet mine. "You weren't supposed to do that."

"Do what? Ask you to dance with me? Jesus, I didn't think there was any harm in that!"

She is about to panic, her eyes are darting all over the place and she starts to bite her bottom lip and I can see her hands out of the corner of my eyes start to ball into fists. Her body starts to vibrate. It is the strangest reaction I have ever seen.

I swear I want to think she is an alien who has taken over a female's body. I decide to cut her a fucking break and not push her for an answer. She looks like she is about to snap or something. Not physically, but mentally. I am getting a strange warning in the back of my head that is telling me to back the fuck off. I don't know why I even listen to it, but I do.

I turn around and put the car into gear, wait for traffic before I merge back in.

She sits beside me quietly staring out the side window like I just was when I was sitting there.

 _Good._

Her soft voice interrupts the silence, You don't know where you are going."

I turn my eyes on her, "I know exactly where I am going."

I watch her response as she furrows her brow, but I don't give her any clue as to where we are going. We exit the freeway and I head west.

"For not liking this town, you sure seem to know your way around it Masen."

"Who said I didn't know my way around it?" I glance over at her flashing my all knowing cocky smirk.

She looks both baffled and pissed. It's a rather cute look on her. Like a little furious, yet curious kitten. I almost laugh at her but I am too pissed off right now to do so.

"Look, II may not know my way around your top secret abandoned military installations or whatever in the hell you call that place, but I know my way around Los Angeles. If my little rant didn't clue you in, I have been here before more than once. My father loves this god forsaken desert and he drags the family out here to vacation. When I was younger we visited every year. Now, that I am older, I get to turn him down when he tries to get me to come."

"You shouldn't turn him down."

That was the last fucking thing I expected to hear from her.

"He shouldn't ask me to go somewhere that I despise either. Now, if he wanted me to go to Australia or the Bahamas then I would happily tag along."

The streets here are now pretty clear, it's a little after three am as I turn down Highland and head up the hillside on the curvy winding roads.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"You are pissed I take it? Is it because you aren't in control all of a sudden?" I glance over but not for long or I will drive us right over the side of the cliff.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I shrug, well it is how I felt so I am starting to think she is more like me. I don't bother to answer her. If she couldn't answer my questions then why the hell would I answer hers.

I pull up to the gate, look at the damn door and realize I have to crank the damn thing to get the window down. I key in the code to the gate and it starts to slide open. I look over at her and smile, "I am driving this fucking piece of shit car off the side of a cliff the first chance I get."

She rolls her eyes, "It's a rental Masen, it has to be returned."

"Tell the bastards to come get it. We are not riding in this damn thing again!" I pull up the drive curving around to the garage door and park in front of the first one.

"Where are we?" she asks again as I start to climb out.

"My father's house."

"Wait what?" she asks now climbing out and running around to follow me as I head for the front door I key in the entry door and walk in with her on my heels. I shut it behind her and say, "Welcome to the Masen family vacation home." I head for the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry?" I ask as I pull out stuff to make a sandwich.

"I am starving. We haven't eaten anything all day!"

I move around the kitchen and gather everything I will need, bringing it to the island where I start making us both one.

"Everything on it?"

"No onions."

I nod and walk around her to grab a knife.

"Why do I not know about this place?" she asks just as I pull the knife out of the wooden block. I stop dead in my tracks. Anger surges through me again as I turn to look at her.

"Excuse me?" I can hear the shock and anger in my own tone, but I don't think she is aware of it. Her back is turned from me when she speaks again. I don't even think she realizes what the fuck she is saying when it all comes spewing out of her mouth, completely unaware that I am standing behind her holding a fucking knife.

"I know everything about your family. I don't understand how this slipped by me. I am thinking because the house must not be in your father's name maybe. There surely has to be a reason why this place isn't listed as his in my files."

I snapped.

The whole idea that someone has been so invasive into the personal details of my families life was too much for a normal person to be okay about it. But my family is not a normal family, and the fact that she is talking about them like we are some huge research project pisses me off. What if she or Charlie had decided to add us to their list of kills instead of including us in on it? What if we were wiped out with the Italians. I lost it and there is no way she could have seen me coming when I let loose on her.

She didn't see me coming.

"I have been more than tolerant of you and your father Miss Swan. I am fully aware of what you both are capable of. I can sincerely say that I don't care about what you have done in the past, but I also will not forget it either. Just so we understand each other, the Swan family still has one strike against them. I am the new Boss of the commission. That same commission that has to the power to decide the fate of every member of this organization. In my house, it is three strikes and you are out. You are welcome to continue thinking that my hands are pretty for now, but do not doubt that if you or your father make one wrong move, I will show you just how pretty his blood will look on my hands when I am done with him. Do I make myself crystal fucking clear?"

I tower over her giving her no room to breathe, let alone look anywhere but right at me while still holding my knife against her throat, "You are not the only one in this world designed to kill sweetheart."

She seriously looks shaken and that is exactly the way I want her to feel.

 _Scared._

"Masen." she gasps out, "you are _hurting_ me."

It was like a slap in the face that came out of nowhere. I realized how I had pinned her up against the center island, and the way her arms were pressed behind her.

I have at least 65 pounds over her and it's all muscle. Even if she could knee me in the balls, there is no way she can get the leverage she would need to take me down the way that I have her pinned. That is, not to say she won't punch me the minute I back away from her and release her. I have never been in this situation before. When my temper has gotten me to this point, the person usually dies before I would ever let them go to ever give them a chance to strike back.

She is the exception, once again. I ease up and slowly pull away removing the weight of my body against hers. Her hand slowly comes up and she touches her throat, pulls it back to look at it. She thinks I cut her. Her eyes dart up to mine and she is pissed. There is a fire in her eyes that sends a signal right down to my cock.

 _Wait where the fuck did that come from?_

"You want to take a shot baby, go for it." I lay the knife down on the counter and open my arms up for her to hit me.

"Give me that chance in a ring, then I would be happy to take you up on the offer." she snaps.

"That's right, you took kickboxing. Do you really think that is a fair fight? Going up against a guy who only took a limited amount of karate when I was a kid?"

"About as fair as you pulling a knife on me while my back is turned!"

Touche'.

"You only get one shot Bella. Take it now, you will only get one fucking chance."

She moves away, walking around the island, to take over making the sandwiches from where I left off.

"You do realize that our luggage is at Sienna's house. I have nothing here. You may, but I don't."

"I am sure we can supply you with whatever you need."

She is taking her anger out on the poor sandwiches she is making, then she stops right in the middle of it closes her eyes, takes a long drawn out breath, then opens her eyes again. The eerie calm she seems to have snaps back into place.

"I can understand why you are angry. I wouldn't like it either if someone were digging around in my family's background…"

I don't let her finish. "Oh well let me clue you in because that's exactly what is happening as we speak, so now I do hope you know what it is like, so tell me Bella, are we even now? Oh no, wait, there is a slight difference, I wasn't planning on murdering you and your entire family if you don't pass my background check! I just want to know anything you haven't already shared." I all but yelled out, my anger still on the edge.

Her expression changes immediately.

"You are right. I can't say we are even. But I can say this, I don't kill those who don't deserve it. When I discovered that your family only dealt in the types of business you do, I knew right away that you weren't like the rest of them. I am sorry if that upsets you, but I am also not going to lie. If I had found out you were selling children as sex slaves, I would have slit all of your throats and not have batted an eyelash when I did it. You and I both know you would have deserved it if you had, just like I let every one of those bastards know it before I ended their lives. Especially the cartel members."

"Well, I guess I can't really be all that pissed off at you when you put it that way now can I?"

"Imagine the suffering Masen. What those that are sold and traded like cattle go through. The fear of dying every single day or worse, being kept alive a prisoner, beaten, starved, abused sexually, physically, mentally. They are human beings and it breaks my fucking heart. No one should live that way, especially at the hands of another human. Then, you have these motherfuckers selling drugs and killing innocent people for either knowing too much, or using them to traffic drugs through the country. They put no value on any human life. Someone has to finally stand up to them. Someone has to say this is enough and you need to be eradicated and not just say it, but to have the fucking nerve and backbone to do it! Justice hasn't worked, it has only gotten worse, if we wait around for the authorities to be given the power, it will be too late, there will be too many innocent people who have died."

I stand here and stare at her wondering how she is unaware of the Volturi's recent involvement in the drug trade. They are part of my organization, and therefore that makes me a part of it. Aro made the choice to enter into it. None of us could go against him at the time since he was the Boss. I was his family that he was still the Don for. I have considered shutting it down, but it wasn't a priority on my list of things to change. I was more focused on setting up each family with their own computer systems to get them earning money another way. That was until Swan happened. Now, that isn't even on my top list of things to do.

It all becomes a little more clear to me why Charlie Swan is doing what he is doing. It really is hard to look at this beautiful girl and not give her whatever she wants and when she looks like this, I have to admit, I would agree to do anything she asked. I can see the genuine empathy on her face, the anguish for people she doesn't even know. She is fighting for people who can't fight for themselves. Who didn't stand a chance. I am starting to suspect that none of it is about the money or the power that would come to Swan when he takes over it. If he isn't involved in those kinds of business then what type of organization would he be running? One like my own? I have questions but now isn't the time. I can see she is tired and so am I, not to mention hungry.

I walk over and stand in front of her, she steps back and I feel like shit that she does. I reach out so slow to show her I mean her no harm, and I lift her chin to look at me. She looks weary and I know the feeling. I am just as tired also.

"We can't save everyone Bella, but I promise, we can at least make some sort of impact if we have the manpower. You did it once, show us how and we will help you do it again, but you need to remember, this is a much bigger scale you are talking about. There are a lot of them, and once they realize they are under attack, they are going to be ready to fight back. That means people we know and love are going to die, but I get it. No child should be sold."

Her shoulders drop and her eyes blink back tears.

There is something that she isn't telling me. Something much deeper. I can see it in her eyes. She is wounded because I don't know anyone that looks this upset over people they don't even know. Something had to have happened to make this woman go balls out to think she can take down the drug cartels.

"Ba cheart duit a dúradh liom go raibh tú ag teacht! Ba mhaith liom a raibh rud éigin déanta le déanamh agat!"

{ You should have told me you were coming! I would have had something made for you!}

Maggie interrupts us as she enters the kitchen. I turn my head to look at her, when I feel Bella step back abruptly. When I look back she has the knife in her hand as if she is about to stab my family's housekeeper.

"Bella, it's alright, this is Maggie. She lives here year round." I gently take the knife away from her and apologize to Maggie.

"Tá brón orainn , Maggie , tá tú ag an ceart , gur cheart a bheith ar a dtugtar , ach bhí sé déanach. Ní raibh muid i gceist a osclaíonn tú ."

{Sorry, Maggie, you are right, I should have called, but it was late. We didn't mean to wake you.}

"Nonsense, at least let me clean up." She nods towards the mess on the counter as she walks over and grabs a couple of plates to put the sandwiches Bella made on. Maggie looks up at me and puts her hand on my cheek, "You look tired Little E, eat, and go get some rest, I shall clean up for you. It is so late."

Bella giggles and I glance over at her wondering what in the hell is so damn funny.

"She calls you Little E?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Yeah, there are two of us remember, and yes she calls my father Big E." I shake my head and grab my plate and start to pile it into my mouth.

"I am Maggie, welcome to the Masen's home, if there is anything I can get you, please ask."

With a mouth full of bread I manage an introduction, "Maggie this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Maggie."

"Please to meet you, sorry about the knife...I didn't know anyone else was here."

"No worries child. You are quick on your toes. No harm no foul." She pats Bella's cheek and continues to clean up. I love this woman. She has been with us for years, but it has been a while since I have been here.

After we eat and grab a drink, I lead her upstairs to a guest room. "You can stay in here, you have your own bathroom in here, I will be right back." I head down to my room and go for my drawers and find a clean t-shirt that she can sleep in. I take it back and hand it to her. "It is all I have for right now, we can pick up our luggage tomorrow, but you are welcome to sleep in this if you want." I turn to leave but she calls out to me.

"Masen?"

I turn and face her, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't we go to Sienna's?"

"Do you really think I would sleep in a stranger's house being who I am?"

She is thinking about it, but I don't stick around to wait for a response, as I turn around and head down to my bedroom but before I close my door, I hear her call out, "Thank's for the shirt, but I sleep naked," and the sound of her door closes.

I shake my head and close my door cursing her under my breath.

For the first time since I arrived in Los Angeles, I relax but now I need to head straight into my bathroom take a cold shower.

RobsHandMonkey

Chapter End Notes:

 _Tease for the next chapter..._

 _I stand here watching Bella and Garrett spar in a ring._

 _Garrett goes down hard, but he jumps back up snapping out of the daze she just put him in. Her legs are long enough to strike him and the speed at which she does it, reminds me exactly of Bruce Lee._

 _Back in the day camera's weren't fast enough to catch his speed and to keep his opponents safe he never used his full strength, because if he did, he would seriously injure them._

 _"Damn, you been practicing."_

 _"Maybe," she laughs, "or maybe you are just getting slow in your old age."_

 _"Oh, you are gonna pay for that one." Garret burst forward and came at her with all his weight behind him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and threw her to the ground. I could hear the air leave her lungs as he landed on top of her, He then rolled away from her, jumping back up._

 _"What the fuck was that?" She gasps, trying to catch her breath as she stands back up._

 _"Sorry, I cheat." He chuckles._

 _She took a minute to catch her breath then, took her stance. He attempted to kick her. I didn't even see the actual block. All I caught was a blur of her arm, then her entire body lifted up off the ground and she roundhouse kicked him so damn hard, it spun him completely around and you could also hear the sound of her foot connecting with his face._

 _She didn't need much space to assault anyone. Nor did she need the leverage, which pretty much showed me that she has gone easy on me the few times I nearly assaulted her._

 _When Garrett turned around to face her, his eye was swollen shut and he spat out a mouth full of blood cursing, "Fucking hell!"_

 _"Sorry, but you know how I feel about cheaters." she shrugs._

 _Neither Garrett or myself saw her make a move until it was too late. She is really fucking fast as she lunged forward repeating the same move he just pulled on her. Garrett was lying flat on his back cussing up one side and down the other. He rolled over but she had already jumped back up. She held her hand out for him to take.  
By the time it was over both of them climbed out of the ropes and you could clearly see who won that session. _

_Garrett looked like hell, and Bella didn't have a mark on her._

 _"Masen's turn." Garrets coughs out._

 _"It wouldn't be a fair fight." I state._ _They both look at me surprised._

 _I simply say, "I would just shoot her before she landed the first blow. See, not fair. I find guns so much better at knocking down an opponent, and I don't even break a sweat." I turned around and walked away laughing to myself._


	9. Chapter 9

**Rogue**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Masen**

"Jasper, how you doing man?" I walk out of my bedroom onto the balcony overlooking the pool.

"I am fine Masen would you stop worrying about me!"

"Who said I was worried? I always ask you how you are doing!"

"Sorry, I thought…"

"I know what you thought...listen, I wanted you to be aware of the meeting I plan to hold just as soon as I get back to Chicago. I am in California right now. We have something big about to happen. So, I need you to plan on holding a meeting at the riverfront warehouse. I only want to do this announcement once and I want everyone to be there from the bosses of each family down to the soldiers. I will let the soldiers address the associates themselves. I understand that not everyone will be able to attend, but try to get as many of them there, when I get back."

"Whoa, wait, you want the soldiers also?"

"I just want to make sure nothing gets lost in the translation of the orders that I am about to lay down. This is too big for there to be any balls dropped. I also need you to have Roslie look into a private jet. The organization is going to need one on a regular basis for the next six months."

"What is going on Masen?" I can hear the concern in his tone.

The front gate buzzes.

"Jazz, I promise I will tell you when I get back, take care of yourself man because I am going to need you."

"I am fine Masen. Trust me."

"Good, call me if you need me."

I hang up as I walk to the door to key in the code to give the driver to the van access to the grounds. I walk outside with the keys to the VW. A bubbly teenaged girl climbs out of a van, "Hi! I am here for the rental!" She eyes me up and I look at her like she is crazy.

"How old are you?"

"22...why?" Her eyes light up and she is getting the wrong impression.

"You don't look old enough to drive," I look around her and see the side of the van has the rental agency's logo on the door, "but who I am to argue. I am not the one who hired you, here you are. It is that ugly piece of shit in front of the first garage door," I toss her the keys, "do me a favor, take it slow around the curves going back down. Even an experienced driver could drive right over the edge." I warn her before I walk back inside. I would have no issue with the car going over the edge, but I would hate the idea of her being in it when it does. I hate VW's. They are loud, annoying, ugly, and even when they are cherried out, they are still loud, annoying, and ugly as hell.

I log into my computer to check my email. Zafrina sent me a few links on the Swan file. She has gathered information on both of them, so I take a few minutes to review it before I head downstairs.

There is a note with one of the links.

 ** _Warning Live Password Masen, get in and get out. Don't linger unless you know where she is._**

I get up and peek outside in the hallway and listen. I can hear water running from her shower in the guest bathroom.

I rush back to open the link to find a facebook profile.

Shocked is an understatement.

Bella has a facebook profile. I check her settings really quick to see if it is private or open. It is set to private so I don't have a lot of time. I hate social media. I have never used it for a number of reasons. The first and foremost is that you cannot remain anonymous if you create a facebook profile. What is worse is that once you start actually utilizing the features facebook offers, you are pretty much painting an arrow aimed straight at you. The more you add, the more the world knows. Family, friends, jobs, school, pets, children. All of it becomes a smorgasbord of information on your life especially if you utilize the features.

I move fast since I am now currently logged in as her. I check to see if she has anything that would lead her to become aware that her account has been accessed from an unknown location. She is clear and I scroll her wall. She doesn't post often, but there are a few recent posts. One is a photo of Chicago taken from a balcony. "Spending time with Charlie in Chicago."

There are a few other random posts of jokes, and memes.

I move up to look at her list of friends and start screencapping page by page. Then I move over to her photo section.

She has an album labeled "Daddy's little soldier," so I open it up and scroll down.

The photo seems innocent enough. A father with his little girl dressed up like him. However, I also note that the soldier's face is cut off. I am pretty sure this was done intentionally, considering who he is.

The next one is of Bella a few years older, but still wearing the same uniform her father has. I find it interesting considering little girls are supposed to like dolls, and tea parties. What I really notice is how happy she appears. She looks like any other child. Both photos have comments as to how cute she is.

It is the third picture that causes the hair to raise on the back of my neck. The comments below the photo are common, people like it, some ask her if she has gone hunting yet. It is the question that unnerves me that is bouncing around in my head. No one else seems to notice she is actually working on her accuracy and her targets are not deer or elk. She is practicing to kill, but the outside world seems oblivious.

It isn't until the next few photos that those commenting, seem a little more concerned with a little kid like her handling a weapon with so much power.

Bella's reply is that she loves target practice and the one training her is one of the few top snipers in the military who had retired. She assures them that he, nor her father would ever let any harm come to her or anyone else. She adds that she is using dummy bullets as a safety precaution.

I take notice right away that is not the case with this photo. The shell casings are right there on the table next to her. She is shooting live rounds and she holds that weapon like she were holding a fork or a spoon. What amazes me is that she has the strength or so it appears to keep it steady.

The last photo is the most unnerving. If she has been handling weapons like this since she was old enough to walk, how good could she really be with one today?

The day will come, when I finally find out.

The next photo, causes me to check the date to see when it was posted.

It was over two years ago. As clear as day, she is sending out a message. I am not sure if it is intentional, but from my point of view she is giving a fair warning.

I log out quickly, and head out of my room. As I pass her door, I can hear her moving around now. Gustavo had delivered our luggage first thing this morning and she had excused herself to go change after breakfast. I knock on her door, "Bella, I will meet you downstairs, I am going to pull the car out."

"Okay, I will be there in a minute!"

I make my way to the garage and choose the Jeep to ride in, because we are heading back out to the desert. Just as, I pull up she is coming down the stairs. Her laptop case in her hand and she stops and scrunches her nose up at me.

"What?"

"We aren't actually driving into the desert Masen." She rolls her eyes and climbs in.

"I beg to differ, I want to know what else is out there besides that place."

"We already combed the area...it is secluded. Nothing around for miles. Daddy checked it out."

"Why do you call your father Daddy? Aren't you a little old for that?"

She glares over at me, "I just never bothered to call him anything else." she glances out the side window and I take off heading for the freeway. "He will always be Daddy to me."

Two hours later I find myself standing here watching Bella and Garrett spar in a ring. They have a training room set up with a fully equipped gym and some of the best equipment here where they train and practice. Garrett goes down hard, but he jumps back up, snapping out of the daze she just put him in. Her legs are long enough to strike him from a distance and the speed at which she does it, reminds me exactly of Bruce Lee. Back in the day camera's were not fast enough to catch his speed and to keep his opponents safe he never used his full strength, because if he did, he would seriously injure them. They would never see it coming until it was too late.

"Damn, you been practicing."

"Maybe," she laughs, "or maybe you are just getting slow in your old age."

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that one." Garrett burst forward, and came at her with all his weight behind him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, slamming into her. He picked her up and threw her to the ground. I could hear the air leave her lungs as he landed on top of her, but he rolled away from her quickly, jumping back up.

"What the fuck was that?" She gasps, trying to catch her breath as she stands back up.

"Sorry, I cheat." He chuckles.

She took a minute to catch her breath then, took her stance. He attempted to kick her but she blocked it before it connected. All I caught was a blur of her arm, then her entire body lifted up off the ground and she roundhouse kicked him so damn hard, it spun him completely around. You could hear the sound of her foot connecting with his face echo through the training center.

She did not need much space to assault anyone. Nor did she need the leverage, which pretty much showed me that she has gone easy on me the few times I nearly assaulted her.

When Garrett turned around to face her, his eye was swollen shut, he spat out a mouth full of blood cursing, "Fucking hell!"

"Sorry, but you know how I feel about cheaters." she shrugs.

Either Garrett or myself, anticipated her next move until it was too late. Bella's speed is unbelievable and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. She lunged forward repeating the same move Garrett pulled on her. Garrett was lying flat on his back cursing up one side and down the other. He rolled over but she had already jumped back up.

"I think that is enough." She held her hand out for him to take.

By the time it was over both of them climbed out of the ropes and you could clearly see who won that session. Garrett looked like hell, and Bella didn't have a mark on her.

"Masen's turn." Garrett coughs out.

"It would not be a fair fight." I state. They both look at me surprised, "I would just shoot her before she landed the first blow. See, not fair. I find guns so much better at knocking down an opponent, and I don't even break a sweat." I turned around and walked away laughing to myself.

"Pussy." Garrett calls out but I ignore him walking out to go check out the stockpile of assorted weapons that just arrived.

I grab the hammer and pry open the first crate. It is loaded with several of the same type of weapons.

"I have been waiting anxiously for these!" Garrett says.

"A bow and arrow?" I laugh while she just stares at me, her expression stone cold and unaffected.

"What?" I continue to chuckle.

"The first wave has to be as stealth as possible. This gives us the advantage. They won't hear us coming. You pull out an AK 47, or one of the hand grenades, and you are going to wake up the entire state of California. Deadly silent and accurate as hell. Calibrated to take down a fucking Elk in the woods, which is much bigger than a blood or crip walking down the street in the hood. It's effective on either of the two, trust me."

Now, I feel like a fucking idiot and I suddenly realize, how often I underestimate her, but then I am reminded of what she has already accomplished and proven beyond a doubt.

"Show me. Teach me what you know and I promise, not to laugh again."

She smiles, and bats her lashes at me, well I think that is what that look was. "I really like your laugh, I hope you do it again...laugh I mean."

I smile at her as she and Garrett gather a bow each and several arrows. I follow them out of the opposite side of the complex and onto a field outside that is set up for target practice.

Garrett has already taken his position next to her. We pause to watch him fire off a few arrows. The first one misses. He makes a few adjustments on it and after that, he is hitting the outer edges of the bullseye each time getting closer to the center.

"I love this fucking toy! I just wished I could still see out of both eyes." he laughs and I can't help but chuckle at how much he looks like a little kid in a candy shop with his shiny new toy.

"My turn." Bella takes a minute to make a few adjustments on it and then gets into position and loads an arrow and takes aim. She inhales then exhales slowly and pulls the string back.

Garrett has moved to stand on the other side of her, holding a hand full of arrows. She lets the first one go and it flies past the target altogether. She makes a few adjustments on it and takes aim again after Garrett hands her another arrow.

From that point on she starts firing. Each arrow hitting dead center, then she begins to pick up her speed taking less time to aim. Garrett hands her another arrow over and over barely keeping up with her. It is amazing to watch. She turns to me and hands me the bow, moves behind me to guide me on how to hold it, but there is no way this will work.

"You are much taller than me, so ummm...you need to uh... get behind me." she is stumbling on her words, but I reposition myself. I flash her a devious smile, moving around and bringing my arms around her body to put my hands over hers.

"Take your stance just like this. Make sure you are centered. This isn't the bow you will be using. Each bow needs to be fitted to the one using it, so keep in mind and don't get discouraged. Hold your fingers in an L shape and place the bow in the curve of your hand. Your trigger needs to be between your first and second nuckle, like so."

"I aim next?"

"No, you need to noch your arrow first then you use your site to take aim."

I catch a wave of the sweet scent of her long dark brown mane that blows in the wind. Fuck, she smells amazing.

She mimics the steps of what I am supposed to do, where to load the arrow and how to hold it before pulling on the string.

Then she steps out from under me and lets me try it on my own.

I follow her instructions and pull back the string. I am a little surprised by how much tension and the strength it requires to just accomplish that. I take a deep breath and look at the target and where I want to hit. I let it go. It misses the mark by a mile and I curse.

"Again." she says, handing me another arrow. Garrett disappears but reappears with more arrows.

"Let it go when you exhale." She instructs and I follow her lead. On about the tenth try, I manage to hit the outer edge of the target.

"It looks easier than it actually is." I groan, but I don't give up.

"Practice makes perfect."

"Says the one that has been using it since she first learned how to walk." I mutter.

She tilts her head and looks at me curiously. I realize the slip I just made but try to cover it up. "Your father started teaching you at what age again?" I ask trying to deflect that to the information that she and her father shared with us the night we had dinner.

"Since she was kneehigh to a grasshopper." Garrett laughs.

"See." I smirk and turn to take aim again. It takes me an hour before I am close to the bullseye, but she is right the more I practice the better I am getting.

"So, my question is how does one conceal this big of a weapon? It is going to be pretty obvious don't you think to anyone else out there who may happen to see us?"

"These are only used to take out those guarding the bigger hotspots. Like the warehouses, the hideouts, and their stomping grounds. We won't be carrying these on the street. Once we take out those patrolling, then we switch to much more stealthier weapons."

"I take it all your people have undergone their training."

"They all need to be updated to the current job. This isn't New York and these guys are not typical mobsters, they are going to need a little extra training. Garrett is in charge of that. All you have to do is schedule your team in groups of ten to come out and spend some time down here where they will be trained. We then go through a selection process of who can handle what position when the time comes. I think between me, Garrett, my father, and you, we can come to an agreement on who will be on which teams when the time comes. Each one is unique but I will explain all that later. Right now, we need to set up surveillance at a few new locations."

"Gustavo beat you to it young lady. He even updated the computer system." Garrett interrupts.

"Show me." she demands and he leads us back to the computer room that is his station. I sit back and watch him go into the system and bring up a few camera's around a warehouse. You can tell they are hidden by their surroundings.

"Why is this new?" I ask.

"They are paranoid, with good reason. They move their headquarters often, but there are some places that stay put and have been for years. Those will be the easiest to hit. They are creatures of habit, the old school members."

"First, my father's team goes in first, makes contact with the target and he will bring them back here. Once they are interrogated and have given up any new information, only then will we move in. It won't be long though, these guys are important and if they go missing for too long, the entire operation could be jeopardized because they will scatter."

"I say it is time for a fucking drink." Garrett turns to head back inside. Bella follows with me in tow.

"Please, any place but that damn honky tonk shit you love so much." Bella looks back at me mimicking a gag as if she is about to throw up. I laugh because it is behind Garrett's back.

"You never seem to mind the view of endless cowboys when you go with me." he snorts as we return the weapons to the crates.

"Masen?"

"What?"

"You like country music?"

"Not particularly, I mean I listen to it on occasion but it isn't my first choice."

"Well, at least you didn't say no, so there is hope. You are driving." he adds as he climbs in the back of the jeep and settles in.

After we have maneuvered our way out of headquarters and are back on paved highway again, I follow the directions Garrett gives me. The sun is starting to set and I can't believe the day is already over.

I pull up in front of a small bar in Los Angeles and hand over my keys to the valet driver as I climb out. I can hear live music nearly bumping the roof off the place and I fall behind Garrett as he leans in to the bouncer standing at the door. They exchange words, we are let in ahead of those in line that don't hesitate to shout profanities at the big motherfucker that just gave us access ahead of them. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares out at them. I can't help but laugh. It reminds me of the clubs I can get into, anywhere in Chicago. It is all about who you know, and apparently Garrett knows a few people.

The club is busy, but not so much that you can't make you way around. The sounds of country music that I don't recognize fill the speakers overhead and we make our way to the bar. Garrett orders a bottle of whisky and three shot glasses. "First round is on me. What kind of beer do you drink Masen?"

I am not a huge fan of beer so I simply state, "Whatever you are having is fine with me."

"Alright, make it three drafts of my usual darlin'." he winks at the girl tending bar. She can barely see over the damn thing and I don't see her looking more than around twenty years old herself. A few minutes later she artfully sets up three shot glasses, pours the whisky in all three without spilling a drop and sets the bottle down, sliding them in our direction. I watch her move around the bar with ease and I can tell she has been doing this for a while.

She pours three beers with little to no foam on top, sets down three coasters and places our beer in front of us. I look over at Garrett and thank him for the beer and take a sip. It doesn't taste that bad so I chug a little down.

"A toast." he holds up his shot glass as Bella picks up hers and I follow. "This is the first of a fond farewell to the bad guys." he throws his back, and Bella follows with me right after her. The alcohol burns as it goes down and warms me up from the inside out.

Within five minutes, there have been three females asking both Garrett and or myself to dance. I shake my head no and continue to drink my beer. I catch Bella's gaze in the mirror in front of us and smile at her each time. She can't help but smile in return.

Over the course of the next two hours, we have talked about everything from preferences for gun makers, to the outrageous names we have heard alcoholic drinks named after, most of them sex. The topic shifts to fantasies and Garrett is all too willing to share what his ultimate fantasy is. All three of us are well on our way to drunk and at some point we had moved to a table and are sitting around it.

"He wants to fuck on a mechanical bull." Bella waves at him and rolls her eyes before she finally gives in and laughs at his attempt to defend what he believes is the hottest fantasy ever. She argues with him over the ability to stay on the bull, he argues that all the girl he is fucking has to do is stay on him. They banter back and forth like brother and sister.

"One of these days I will get a call from the hospital and they will tell me, Garrett here, just had a horn ectomy. That is when someone has to get a fake mechanical bulls horn removed from his ass, after his failed attempt to have sex on it."

I laugh out loud at the visual.

It doesn't take long for Garrett to accept one of the offers to dance. We watch him and laugh at his antics and the way he is starting to show signs of how drunk he really is. I have little room to talk. I am feeling the effects of all the shots we have taken as well as the beer I have consumed.

"You sure you don't want to tell me? Garrett isn't here now."

"Garrett isn't the reason I haven't disclosed mine!" her face is flushed, her eyes red and glazed over.

She keeps her head down, but it don't matter I can still see her face turning beet red.

"No."

"No you want to, or no you don't want to?" I take another drink of my beer.

"You don't give up do you?" she is starting to look frustrated.

"If I gave up so easily I never would have gotten where I am today Miss Swan."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, are you going to finally give in and tell me?" I push.

"Fine." She takes another sip of her beer and sets her mug down, sliding it off to the side, leans forward with her elbows resting on the table, her arms now crushing her breasts together in a position that nearly spills the beauties out over the top of her shirt right in front of me. My eyes naturally lock on to them and I stare for a beat too long when I finally meet her gaze again, she has a smirk on her lips.

"Typical male pervert, why are you all so fascinated by tits?" I can't help but smile.

"Guilty as charged, so sue me for admiring the view, it is a spectacular fucking view Miss Swan." I nod towards her cleavage, "if you don't believe me, take a look for yourself."

She rolls her eyes, "I have seen it, thanks." "Well it is a first for me, so I hope you don't mind if I admire it."

Her expression transformed, her eyes growing darker, hypnotizing me with the way she looks at me now. It is heady, seductive and devious look I have seen. She unleashes that expression on me at the same time she starts to spill the dirty details of her most desirable fantasy.

I tune everyone and everything going on around me out.

"I imagine a night spent with a person you have this magnetic attraction to. One that doesn't involve handcuffs, or threesomes, or kinky sex in a dirty motel room. I am talking about a night where two people share a passion for one another so intense, neither of us can barely breathe. It is a night of pure uninhibited sex between us that lasts all night long. We do it on every possible surface, in every position we dare try. The sex is raw, intense, full of passion. None of it is planned. I don't see it coming, you know, just attacked by lips and overpowered by his sheer strength as he takes control over everything. I have the pleasure of getting mauled by him completely, tossed around like his rag doll, bending me to his will this way and that way. It all starts with a kiss and from that moment on, he manhandles me, forcefully tearing my clothes off until I am naked. I am thrown up against the wall, rough, forceful, but the kisses are still very passionate. It isn't violent the way I am making it sound, it is all consuming his lips and tongue crying out to devour me, holding nothing back. He wastes no time when he thrusts himself inside of me, sweat pouring off our bodies while he is fucking me so hard up against that wall, leaving his marks all over me, on both the outside, even deeper on the inside. I will feel it for days afterwards. But it doesn't stop there, I give him whatever he wants, I will ride him, let him watch me touch myself, whatever his heart deires that I can do, I willingly give to him. I will swallow every inch of him. He owns me and is allowed to take me where ever he chooses, from the front of from behind, as often as he wants. I am there to pleasure him all night long, as he is there for me."

"Behind?" my brow lifts up with my question. "Yes Masen, I did mention dirty, and anal sex is great! Don't knock it till you have tried it." she winks. She just fucking winked at me and now I think she is teasing me.

"Oh, no I have tried it Isabella, I am just a little surprised you have." I grin.

Her lip curls up and she licks her lips seductively, "It is a fantasy that is never going to happen, because men don't think the way we women do so the whole idea of it is ridiculous to even go on fantasizing about. That is why it is a fantasy. Fantasies don't really happen. They are just a tool to lie in bed at night and daydream about while I touch myself." She picks up her mug and throws the rest of her beer back.

She moves to sit back in her chair all while smiling at me. She is proud of herself, though I am not sure why.

"Ready to go? We need to get Garrett and get out of here, we have a long day planned out for tomorrow."

She is fucking crazy if she thinks for a minute that I am going to stand up right now. God I hate her, and what is even worse, I want her more now than ever.

"I am not done with my beer yet." I take another sip of it, milking the rest of it for as long as I need to.

"You know in all fairness, come to think of it, you heard mine and Garrett's but we haven't heard yours." She states while her lip curls up on the right side.

"Heard whose?" Garrett interrupts taking his seat reaching for his beer. Bella's smile grows a little more devious, "I just told Masen my fanatasy, but he is holding out on his."

"Ah, I see." he chuckles swallowing back the last of his beer, "I am just in time then." He starts to sit back and wait for me to speak. I cut them both off.

"I am done." I stand up throwing a wad of cash on the table and I head for the front door, with both of them hot on my trail.

RobsHandMonkey

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Having every intention of leaving this conversation behind me, I turn to make my exit, but before I can get away, Garrett reaches out and grabs my arm. "Hey man, I ordered a drink, hang on a sec," he nods, just as the server sets down three beers.

"You aren't getting out of it that easy motherfucker, so spill, what's yours? Whatever it is it can't be better than fucking on a mechanical bull," Garrett laughs, while Bella rolls her eyes.

I reach out and take a swig of beer, sit back, and glance around the room for a minute, then bring my eyes to meet Bella's,"If I told you, then I would have to kill you," I state carefully, using my deepest haunting voice.

Garrett bursts out laughing while Bella's expression tells another story. She wasn't the least bit amused. It seems the longer I am around her, the more I learn about her, but not everything about her is an easy read.

"So could this be one that was fulfilled or is it supposed to be one that is still yet to have happened?"

"Hasn't happened." Garrett throws back a few chugs of his beer.

"Considering there is a lady present, I will try to be as inoffensive as I can be while describing this."

"Oh, cut the shit!" Bella shakes her head, then waves the server back over. "Three shots of Jäger." she orders, then pulls a twenty out of thin air and throws it on the servers tray.

"Ohhhh…..we are moving up to Jäger now?" Garrett throws back the rest of his beer and Bella leans in resting her elbows on the table.

"Come on Masen, Garrett, and I promise we won't tell anyone." she gives me the most cockiest smirk, I'd swear she was learning from me.

I lean forward then lock eyes with her.

I can totally see what emotion she is trying to hide behind them. She looks aroused and full of curiosity. She wants to know this just as much as I did about hers, maybe even more.

Okay. Fine.

"Are you really sure you want to hear this?" I study her for a moment, waiting for her reaction.

There it is.

That one split second where her eyes widen but she shuts it down.

Too late, already saw it.

I had my answer to that question without her saying a word.

I lick my lips, and let the words roll off my tongue, "Still, waiting to fulfill it, mine is slightly darker than either of yours. You could say it is a dark erotic fantasy, and not in any way for the faint at heart. To date, I have not found a willing volunteer. And for the record, I don't have any intention of living it out with one who isn't fully willing."

"Dark, erotic...no one has offered...not even for you...Edward Masen. Really? Hmmm...you do plan on telling us what it is that would make any female unwilling to engage in something so risky, she would say no! Let alone to of all people you! Please, I have to know what kind of kink Edward Masen is into that women have turned it down!"

Her eyes are bright, her cheeks are flushed, and she is sitting here staring at me with pure excitement in them.

"Mine requires a little bit of preplanning. The location, the implements needed, and time to fully disclose to the one willing to play the part what will happen, the risk involved, and the intensity of an orgasm greater than any one they have ever had before. There are definitely risks because of the reality, and possible intensity of the fantasy."

"Risk. Like as in causing great harm, or are we talking edge play...or the probability of dying?" She asks.

"Every measure of security that can be taken will be. I'll make damn sure of it, I mean after all, her orgasm wouldn't be the only one I'd need to achieve."

"Come on man, you gotta stop beating around the bush here and spill it." Garrett is starting to show signs of being too intoxicated. Bella looks the way she always does. The alcohol hasn't seemed to affect her at all. I wonder if it will all catch up to her sooner or later.

I turn up the deep sound of my voice, eye Garrett then her and simply state, "I want to fuck a woman with a gun."

"Excuse me?" Garrett coughs out.

I lean in closer resting my elbows on the table between us, staring her dead in the eyes. We are so close I can feel her hot breath on my lips. I would swear she wanted nothing but to make a move to brush hers over mine. However, she quickly pulls back just out of reach as reality sinks in about what she was just about to do.

I flash her a slow, cunning, smile to tease her, "You heard me. I want to fuck a woman with a gun, would you happen to know of any possible volunteers?"

In a fraction of a second, I watch her eyes fall to my lips that I just so happen to lick.

She watches them closely, with a hunger in her eyes. Then, they dart back to meet mine again and she can't hide that fire that is now burning behind them.

It's right fucking there.

"A full clip, or empty?" I feel my brow lift, not expecting her to ask so casually, but thrilled she has the nerve to.

"Where is the thrill in an empty clip, or chamber? What would be the point if the element of danger were taken out? No bullets, no danger, where is the fun in that?"

"Touché."

"What are we talking? Single or double barrel?" Garrett asks, throwing back his beer.

We both turn to look at him.

"What?"

I shake my head and laugh.

"If it were me, I'd say single, I am really not into fisting or anything close to it," she says as the server sets down our shots of Jäger. She then picks it up holds it up making a toast, "To Masen, I wish you all the luck in fulfilling such an erotic fantasy. I think you win. Sounds hot! Cheers!"

I laugh and clink glasses with her, then Garrett and throw back the shot and slam the glass down on the table. Damn, she never ceases to amaze me, with the things that come out of her mouth sometimes.

"So, care to go into a little more detail about this fantasy of yours, minus of course the barrel size?" She smirks in Garrett's direction.

I take a moment to close my eyes, and imagine the fantasy I have had since I was a teenager. I am surprised that for the first time, there is a face to go with my fantasy and it magically brings it to life in my head.

Her face.

In my fantasy I have longed for.

Dressed in that hotter than fuck pinstriped outfit she wore the day of the family meeting.

Fuck!

My eyes pop open and meet with hers. Her expression says so much. Her eyes are slightly hooded, a little more bloodshot now. She raises her hand up and our server magically appears.

"One last round of Jäger shots please, my friend here is about to share all the little details of his dirty little secret." she smirks. I glance up to see our server's eyes lift in surprise when her eyes meet mine.

She licks her lips seductively as she looks my way. I hadn't even noticed her until now. If I were to hazard a guess, she would love more than anything to hear this.

"That is, just about the extent of what I am willing to share." I state firmly and stand up. I honestly don't want another shot. I am already well on my way to be being buzzed and I need to keep my head in the game. Now, is not any time to let my guard down after the shit I have seen since we arrived here.

I am really curious as to how both my father and grandfather would have reacted to all of this. My grandfather is old school, but my father doesn't always agree with his ways of the old days.

All I can say from this point on is that I am glad I am not the one that The Swan family is targeting. Then, again...who knows really? Maybe I am after all is said and done, and with that thought, I need to really step up my game. I can't let my guard down around anyone. I am the Boss now and that is only one of many reasons to target me and take me out.

I turn and head for the exit with both of them in tow. We left the cute little waitress standing there with her mouth left hanging open. I chuckle to myself wondering what the hell her mind is conjuring up.

We make our way back to the car when I hear what I swear sounds like gun shots off in the distance. I look over at them as they share a look with one another.

"I can't wait to clean up these streets." she snarls.

"Maybe when all is said and done here, we can head over to the middle east. This isn't no where near as bad babygirl. Over there, it is ten fucking times worse."

"I will have to ask Daddy." she smiles brightly at him and climbs up into the jeep.

We share a look and both laugh before he replies, "Whatever Daddy's girl wants, Daddy gives her. Trust me that may be a hint of our next mission."

I shake my head and climb in.

RobsHandMonkey


End file.
